What it takes
by Garota Anonima
Summary: "Será que depois de tudo, Emmett merece uma segunda chance? Afinal, no fim, todo mundo merece uma chance de ser feliz." 2ª temp. de Please, open your eyes. Emmelie, mas um pouco de Jaslice, Beward, Kate/Garret, Victoria/James. AH, talvaz tenha lemons.
1. Espero

**Título:** What it takes

**Shipper:** Emmett/Rosalie (principal)

**POV:** 3ª pessoa

**Gênero:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** Se twilight me pertencesse eu não estaria aqui, escrevendo fictions a respeito dele, e sim curtindo minha grana com o cast do filme na Itália (?). Só o Jasper, esse sim, um dia, vai me pertencer. '-' ´ /sonhamuitoalto

**Sumário:** Será que depois de tudo, Emmett merece uma segunda chance? Afinal, no fim, todo mundo merece uma chance de ser feliz.

**n/a: **sugiro que ouçam ouvindo Espero, do Reação em Cadeia. Vai dar um up no capitulo. A musica aqui http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=tcQP9XTh-bQ

_______________________________________________________________________________

**WHAT IT TAKES**

**Por: Daddy's obssessive little girl**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

CHAPTER ONE

- Emmett, eu quero muito, do fundo do meu coração, que você VÁ PRO INFERNO E ME DEIXE EM PAZ! – falou ela alterada, atravessando a rua.

No momento em que Rosalie pôs os pés na faixa, Emmett viu um carro vindo muito rápido e ziguezagueando pela estrada. O pânico tomou conta dele, que aquilo pudesse por de alguma maneira, a vida da garota em risco.

- ROSALIE! – gritou em pânico. Rosalie parou no meio do caminho e olhou Emmett, no instante que o carro a atingiu.

Uma dor insuportável percorreu seu corpo. Pode sentir o vidro rasgar o seu rosto, a lataria do carro se chocar violentamente contra seu corpo, e depois de sentir o chão, não viu mais nada. Apagou, tudo estava escuro.

-

- Mamãe.. Mamãe... – pedia Julian chacoalhando a mãe.

Rosalie acordou assustada. Ela suava frio e sentia o coração acelerado. Mais um pesadelo com aquele dia fatídico. Ela olhou em volta do quarto e parou os olhos em seu pequeno.

- Hey pequeno... – disse sentando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou levantando-se e colocando os chinelos.

- Eu tive um pesadelo... – disse o menino com voz fraca, fazendo um biquinho e erguendo os bracinhos. Rosalie jurava que ele havia herdado o biquinho de Alice. Sua melhor amiga, cunhada e irmã de Emmett.

Rosalie sorriu e pegou seu pequeno no colo, saindo do quarto em seguida. Ela caminhava calmamente em direção a cozinha, o que para Julian era normal. Ele achava que todas as mães eram calmas a respeito de pesadelos tão horrendos quanto os seus.

- Um pesadelo foi? – disse beijando a bochecha do menino.

- Aham... – resmungou abraçando-se ao pescoço da mãe, mal encostando suas mãos em volta do pescoço dela.

Rosalie entrou na cozinha e colocou o menino sobre o balcão, ficando parada logo a sua frente.

- Então... – disse abrindo a geladeira e tirando a caixa de leite. Encheu uma xícara com o conteúdo da caixinha e colocou no microondas, ligando o mesmo. – Será que você quer contar esse pesadelo que está tirando o sono do meu homem aranha? – sorriu ela, puxando a blusa do pijama do menino, estampado com o super herói.

O menino fez, mais uma vez, um bico. Não era legal que rissem dele por realmente acreditar que o Homem Aranha existia. Julian tinha quase certeza que o homem que apresentava o noticiário da manhã era ele. Ele confundia Peter Parker com Clark Kent.

- Eu sonhei que o papai estava indo embora. Ele falava que não me amava e que não ia mais voltar... – disse encarando os pezinhos que balançava. Olhou Rosalie e continuou. – Promete que o papai nunca vai embora mamãe?

O microondas apitou, e Rosalie virou-se para retirar a xícara de dentro dele. Parou um instante. Seus olhos se encheram de água. Como poderia prometer algo que não tem certeza? Ela não tinha certeza se daqui a alguns dias Emmett não renegaria o filho, como fez antes do menino nascer. Mas Julian é apenas uma criança. Rosalie é a mãe dele, seu dever é fazer ele sentir-se bem.

Impediu que as lágrimas escorressem, virou-se para o menino e caminhou até ele, levando o leite consigo.

- É claro que não, tudo que você sonhou nunca vai acontecer pequeno... – disse entregando a ele a xícara e beijando-lhe a testa. – Bebe, vai fazer o sono voltar... – sorriu.

O menino sorriu para a mãe e bebeu o conteúdo da xícara sem dizer nada. Ele acreditava nela e ele sabia que ela nunca mentiria. As mães não mentem.

- Vem... – Rosalie esticou os braços para pega-lo no colo. – vamos dormir..

O menino colocou a xícara ao seu lado e esticou os braços. Rosalie pegou-o no colo e começou a caminhar em direção ao corredor. Julian colocou os bracinhos pequenos e gorduchinhos em volta do pescoço da mãe e a abraçou forte. Rosalie sorriu e beijou a bochecha do menino. Jamais em sua vida imaginou-se com um filho, que amasse tanto quanto ama Julian.

- Mamãe, eu posso dormir com você? – ele pediu baixinho para Rosalie, sussurrando contra sua pele, assim que ela abrira a porta de seu quarto.

O menino soltou o abraço e a encarou. Rosalie ficou o fitando por alguns instantes, mas logo cedeu. Ela não resistia aos olhos cor-de-mel do menino. Ele tinha os olhos do pai.

- Ok, ok... – disse rindo e indo para o seu quarto. – Aposto que você não dorme com o seu pai... – falou ainda rindo e deitando o menino em sua cama.

- Só quando a amiga dele não está lá. – o menino disse sentando na cama e encarando a mãe, com os olhinhos pesados de sono.

"_Para tentar compreender sozinho,  
As coisas que eu não entendo.  
Por que o amor é passageiro?"_

Rosalie estava virada de costas para Julian, e ficou um tempo paralisada pela resposta do menino. _"Emmett está namorando? Mas ele nem me disse nada..."_ – pensou consigo, um pouco enciumada. Não que ela admitisse que sentia ciúmes.

Um desanimo e ao mesmo tempo curiosidade tomaram conta de Rosalie. Ela tirou os chinelos e amarrou o cabelo, deitou-se na cama com o seu filho e o encarou nos olhos. Puxou a coberta sobre os dois e perguntou.

- Então... – tentou parecer o mais natural possível. – você gosta dessa amiga do papai? – falou sorrindo amigavelmente, para passar confiança para o garoto.

O menino deu de ombros e aproximou o seu corpo do da mãe, a abraçando. Rosalie via em seus olhos que ele estava cansado de mais para conversa.

- Às vezes ela é legal.. Às vezes não... – disse bocejando e fechando os olhos.

- E... Como é o nome dela? – Rosalie se arriscou, mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto acariciava a bochecha do filho.

- I.. Irina.. – o menino disse fechando os olhos e se encostando mais na mãe.

"_Será que... Será que Emmett já me esqueceu?"_ – perguntou a si mesma. Beijou a testa do menino e fechou os olhos. Não gostava de pensar em Emmett. Ela ainda o amava, mas era difícil tentar perdoá-lo. O que ele fez não tem perdão.

Todas as noites antes de dormir ela pensava em Emmett. Todos os dias ela lembrava dele, ao ver o jeito meigo, espalhafatoso e brincalhão do filho. Sempre que levava o filho a pista de cart ela lembrava de Emmett e sua paixão por carro e pela velocidade. O melhor piloto a correr na pista de Daytona na chuva. Rosalie sempre lembrava ou pensava nele. Era uma constante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** Então, segunda temporada de Please, open your eyes *-*

Espero que vocês gostem minhas gostosas! Eu realmente amo demais essa fic, nossa G_G, aliás, só para constar, o Julian ai tem de 4 para 5 anos, ok?

A primeira temporada dessa fic pode ser encontrada no meu perfil.

Ah gente, eu amo reviews, e cada vez que eu recebo uma eu fico super feliz. Então, deixar review não mata, e, o ministério da saúde adverte, ler uma fiction e não deixar review pode matar a autora!

Reviews, please ;D


	2. Na sua estante

**N/a:** quer dar um "up" no capitulo? Lê ele ouvindo Na sua estante – Pitty. (http:// www . youtube . com / watch?v=DP3j6hgS4VY )

.

.

.

CHAPTER TWO

- Eu vou te pegar!

Rosalie estava na cozinha terminando o café da manhã, e podia ouvir a brincadeira matinal de Jasper e Julian vindo da sala de estar. Ela riu. Encostou-se na pia, enquanto esperava o café ficar pronto. Fechou os olhos. Podia ouvir as risadas dos meninos, e no fundo ela desejava que fossem Emmett e Julian. Cada vez que pensava em Emmett, ela lembrava de tudo que havia acontecido. Rosalie costumava pensar que isso só acontecia em filmes, e ela preferia que só acontecesse em filmes.

A cafeteira apitou e ela precisou voltar a terra.

- Jazz, Julian... Café da manhã! – gritou.

Ela pode ouvir as passadas pesadas e logo pode ver os dois correndo para a cozinha. Era como ter duas crianças em casa. Os três sentaram-se a mesa entre risadas cúmplices.

- Mamãe? – chamou o menino olhando Rosalie.

- Oi? – disse passando manteiga no pão para ele, sem observá-lo. Ela sabia como ele criava expectativa a cada manhã de sábado que o pai não estava correndo nos circuitos de Sarcoma, Daytona ou Seattle.

- Quando o papai vai chegar?

- Logo ele já deve estar ai... – Rosalie não teve tempo de dar toda a sua resposta, foi interrompida por Jasper.

- Ah, então é assim? Quer dizer que você não pode passar um sábado aqui comigo? – Jasper fingiu estar ofendido, abrindo a boca em um O indignado.

Rosalie apenas ria.

- Ah tio... É que já faz tempo que eu não vejo o meu pai... – disse olhando Jasper. Os olhos do garoto brilhavam. Pediam perdão. Olhos iguais aos de Emmett. A diferença é que aquele olhar de Julian era temporário, o de Emmett era permanente.

- Seu tio está apenas brincando.. Agora coma, se não seu pai vai chegar e você ainda não está pronto. – interrompeu Rosalie. – E você... – olhou de cara feia para Jasper. – Não diga essas coisas ao menino.

Ela terminou a xícara de café e levantou-se. Deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Julian, desarrumou os cabelos de Jasper, pegou as chaves e a bolsa:

- Tchau filho, divirta-se bastante ok? – sorriu para o menino. – E você Jazz, juízo ok? Eu não devo demorar... – mandou beijinhos para ambos e foi saindo de casa.

Rosalie andava distraída até a garagem, checando novamente todas as coisas em sua bolsa. Parou na porta de sua BMW C3 vermelha, quando abria a porta, ouviu Jasper a chamar.

- Aonde você vai? Será que eu posso saber?

- Encontrar com a Bella... Precisamos resolver algumas coisas... – disse simplesmente, dando de ombros.

- Rose, são nove horas da manhã! Você pode fazer isso a tarde? Fica com o Julian até o Emmett chegar. – Jasper falou autoritário. Rosalie fechou a porta do carro e olhou para o irmão impaciente.

- Não! Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de esbarrar com o Emmett! Daqui a pouco ele está ai, e eu não quero encontrar com ele.. Principalmente depois do que o Julian me disse, então, me deixa ir ao encontro de Bella em paz, ok? – perguntou irritada, batendo o pé no chão. Ele não podia estar falando serio.

- O que o Julian te falou?

Rosalie rolou os olhos. Quanto mais tempo ela perdesse ali, mais chances de encontrar com Emmett.

- Jazz, eu não tenho tempo agora! Podemos conversar quando eu voltar? – a garota não deu tempo para respostas, foi rápida, assim como havia aprendido com o pai. – Ótimo, devo estar em casa em menos de três horas. – e entrou no carro sem olhar para trás.

Jasper afastou-se e tornou a entrar na casa, Rosalie abriu a porta da garagem, e quando saia, quase bateu em Jipe preto que chegava. Abriu o vidro da janela e colocou a cabeça para fora, pronta para xingar o motorista.

- Você não sabe dirigir, não? – perguntou irritada, erguendo os óculos escuros, cuspindo as palavras.

- Nossa, tinha esquecido como os texanos são irritadinhos. – Emmett comentou divertido, sorrindo.

Rosalie olhou o rapaz por alguns instantes. Em quatro anos jamais havia encontrado com Emmett aos sábados. Mas essa seria uma exceção. E uma surpresa. E Rosalie não gostava de surpresas e nem abria exceções.

- Emm.. Emmett? – perguntou gaguejando, em seguida olhando o relógio, incrédula.

- Até que fim consegui pegar você em casa. – falou aproximando-se do carro com aquele maldito sorriso que deixava Rosalie sem fôlego nos lábios.

- Er, desculpa Emmett, mas eu estou com pressa, tenho que pegar umas coisas...

- Eu só queria falar com você Rosalie, será que da? – perguntou a interrompendo e abrindo a porta do carro, forçando-a a desligar o motor.

- Ok, ok... Mas seja rápido. – disse saindo do carro a contra gosto.

Rosalie fechou a porta do carro e encostou-se no mesmo. Levantou os óculos escuros e olhou para a rua, de modo que não olhasse nos olhos de Emmett. Tudo em que Rosalie pensava era sobre a 'amiga' de Emmett.

- Então, semana que vem a galera vai toda pra Disney e eu estava pensando se... – Emmett foi bruscamente cortado por uma Rosalie irritada.

"_Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,  
exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar ( ... )  
Você ta sempre indo e vindo tudo bem,  
Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura"_

- Quem é Irina? – perguntou olhando-o.

- O que? – perguntou sem entender muito bem.

- Quem é Irina? –perguntou novamente, pausadamente, como se ele tivesse algum problema ou algo do tipo.

- Como você sabe dela?

- Julian me contou que ela anda passando os finais de semana com vocês... – disse ainda o encarando, e ainda irritada.

Emmett que até então estava encarando Rosalie, desviou o olhar. Envergonhado. Não sabia bem o que responder, nem se era certo sentir-se um traidor.

- Ela é uma amiga minha.

- E você acha certo? – Rosalie disse o interrompendo.

- Se eu acho o que certo?

- Você levar essas garotas pra sua casa, enquanto o seu filho está lá! Você não percebe que pode magoá-lo, Emmett? Ele pode se apegar fácil a alguma dessas garotas, e quando você não estiver mais com ela? Vai fazer o que? Sempre afastá-lo de quem ele gosta?

- Rosalie eu não estou entendendo você..! – disse meio perdido na conversa. Não entendia como um passeio a Disney havia se tornado em uma conversa sobre com quem ele sai ou deixa de sair.

- Emmett, é simples! Se você acha que ama uma garota o suficiente para casar-se com ela, ter uma família, então eu acho que você deva apresentá-la ao Julian, se não, não apresente! Eu não quero que o meu filho se magoe por que você não sabe com quem quer ficar!

- Espera ai! Em primeiro lugar, eu não estou entendendo nada, e em segundo lugar, Julian é NOSSO filho, e eu também não quero que ele se magoe. – falou a encarando. Os dois soltavam faíscas pelos olhos. – Sinceramente? Eu não entendo você Rosalie! A gente mal se fala e agora você quer me dizer com quem sair ou deixar de sair?

- Eu não estou dizendo nada disso! – ela falou gesticulando com as mãos, frustrada. – Ah, quer saber, eu desisto! Tudo que eu quero, é que depois o Julian não fique chorando com saudades de alguma garota que você foi "amigo". – falou irritada soltando as mãos ao lado do corpo e entrando novamente no carro.

- Rosalie, eu nem consegui falar com você! – reclamou enquanto via o carro partir, sem poder fazer nada de mais.

"_E mesmo que nada funcione  
Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido. ( ... )  
Só por hoje não quero mais te ver,  
Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham,  
Não se curam.  
E essa abstinência uma hora, vai passar"._

[ ... ]

Dentro da casa, Julian e Jasper espiavam pela janela a briga. Eles sempre faziam isso.

- Por que eles sempre brigam, titio? –perguntou o menino, virando-se para encarar Jasper.

- Porque eles são duas crianças.. – Jasper respondeu sem olhar o menino, com os olhos ainda grudados no vidro da janela.

- Por que eu não tenho um papai e uma mamãe como os meus amiguinhos? – questionou o tio novamente.

- Porque eles são duas crianças... – repetiu Jasper, olhando o garoto e passando a mão na sua cabeça, em seguida se afastando da janela.

.

.

.

**N/a:** Uau, serio, 12 reviews no primeiro capitulo? *-*

Gente, assim vocês me acostumam mal, serio mesmo. ASAOSKAOSKAOSKASOK, vou pedir sempre muitas reviews, viu? Então, eu queria ter postado ontem, mas era meu aniversariozinho, ai nem deu pra entrar. :B Sorry.

Anyway, quem tava logado no FF eu respondi por mensagem privada, quem não tava vou responder agora. ;D

**Luana Black Potter,** ahh, valeu. Pois é, Rose e Emm são lindos juntos. ;D Mas sei l´, será que devem ficar juntos? Vamos ver né, ainda tem muitos capítulos para rolar. Espero que goste desse.

**Milena,** e quem disse que não chora nessa também? OAKSOAKSOASKSKO. Ah, é, é sempre bom comentar nas duas fics. Pra dar um animo a mais. *-*

**Isabella,** vamos girl, review :D

**Maaaaay**, owm girl, jura que amava POYE? *O* que lindo, fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma agora (já que ninguém mais fica, eu fico *O*). Então, Rose e Emm vai ser meio hilário mesmo, mas vamos ver. E o Julian é a minha criança preferida em todas as fics (com exceção da Anna, de Muro das Maravilhas). Espero que goste desse capitulo.

**Júh Hale Cullen**, ASKAOSKAOSKAOSKAKOS, calme menina, não morra não. Quero muitas reviews. :D então, espero que goste né. ;*

Gente, vamos lá, umas 10 reviews para o capitulo 3? Acho que dá né? Adoraria dez! obrigada por tudo, adoro vocês e seus incentivos lindos *-*

Pra quem lê Yellow eu vou atualizar ele agora, e vou tentar atualizar Muro das Maravilhas hoje ainda também.

xo . xo

Bea.


	3. Não

**N/a:** quer dar um "up" no capitulo? Lê ele ouvindo Better than me – Hinder. (http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=mr4VEbt4zSw)

.

.

.

CHAPTER THREE

- Hey pequeno... – Emmett disse entrando na casa, e segurando o filho, que correu em sua direção, nos braços.

- Papai! – o menino o abraçou forte.

- Que saudades de você! – falou retribuindo o abraço, com seu sorriso cativante nos lábios. Era sempre o mesmo sorriso que ele tinha quando estava com Julian. O sorriso feliz.

- Você falou com a mamãe sobre ir pra Disney? – os olhos do menino brilhavam em suas orbes castanhas, iguais as do pai.

- Er... Eu comecei... – sorriu amarelo. – Falando na sua mãe... Por acaso você falou para ela da Irina?

- Sim... – o menino disse com cara de culpado, com medo de levar bronca por ter dito algo que não deveria.

Emmett sorriu e beijou a testa do menino.

- Tudo bem...

- Foi por isso que vocês brigaram? É por isso que eu não tenho uma família como as outras? – perguntou com uma carinha triste e um bico, que Emmett jurava ver nos lábios de Alice sempre que ela estava prestes a lhe chantagear.

- Bem... – Emmett se enrolava nas palavras.

- Hey Julian, você não quer perder mais tempo aqui, não é? – Jasper perguntou. – Vá pegar as suas coisas... – disse sorrindo e tirando o garoto do colo de Emmett, o colocando no chão logo em seguida.

Os dois observaram o menino correr na direção do quarto, e foi então que Emmett disse.

- Obrigado Jasper...

- Não foi nada, eu só impedi você de falar o que não devia... – disse com pouco caso. Jasper não era quem mais gostava de Emmett, visto tudo que havia acontecido no passado, mas não gostava de ver o sobrinho que ele tanto amava e sua irmã sofrerem por ele.

Um clima um tanto quanto constrangedor tomou conta do lugar, porém não durou muito. Logo Julian, aquele pequeno pedaço de gente, vinha correndo com uma mochila duas vezes maior que ele.

Emmett riu da cena e o ajudou a carregar sua 'bagagem' até o carro.

- Diga tchau pro seu tio... – disse da porta do carro.

O menino correu até a porta de casa, sorrindo mais que palhaço, abraçou forte Jasper e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Até amanhã tio... – disse sorrindo e voltou correndo para perto de Emmett.

Enquanto o carro se afastava, Jasper podia ver o menino acenar com suas pequenas mãozinhas gorduchinhas.

[ ... ]

- Não acredito que você fugiu do Emmett mais uma vez. – Alice disse rindo da amiga. – Meu irmão deve estar furioso com você.

- Eu não fugi do Emmett. Eu simplesmente... – Rosalie buscava uma explicação diferente para "fugir". – Tenho certeza que ele não está assim tão furioso.. – rolou os olhos, desistindo de procurar um similar para o verbo "fugir".

- Fugiu sim. Rose, ele é o pai do seu filho, você não pode ficar fugindo dele. – repreendeu Alice, sua voz tão docemente que quase não demonstrava o tom de rispidez que queria ter.

- Allie, o casamento da Bella é em três semanas, nós somos as damas de honra. Eu não podia deixar você na mão para ficar papeando com o Emmett! – Rosalie disse irritada.

Por mais que Alice tentasse se manter neutra no quesito Rosalie e Emmett, e sempre dissesse que pensava no sobrinho, Rosalie preferia falar de coisas mais fúteis com a cunhada. Ela falaria de tudo com Alice, contando que não envolvesse Emmett ou Jasper. Ela não gostava de discutir a maneira afetiva (ou pouco afetiva) com que Alice julgava que Jasper a tratava. Era sempre batalha perdida tentar defender o rapaz nessas horas.

- Ok, hoje você tem desculpa. Mas você sempre acha um jeito de não encontrar com Emmett. – a menina com cara de fada falou, prontamente.

"_Eu disse a mim mesmo que eu não sentiria falta de você  
Mas eu me lembrei"_

- Será que você ainda não entendeu que é difícil ficar perto do Emmett? – Rosalie perguntou com os olhos cheios de água, tentando controlar-se para não derramá-las.

- Oh amiga! – Alice a abraçou. – Não fica assim...

- Ele está com outra Allie. Ele está namorando. – Rosalie abraçou a amiga deixando que duas lágrimas escorressem..

- Não Rose, não chora meu amor. Meu irmão é mesmo um idiota. Eu deveria espancar ele!

- Por que eu preciso amar ele? Droga! – disse aos sussurros, ainda abraçada a amiga.

- Rosalie, você sabe muito bem o que eu penso sobre isso. – Alice se afastou da amiga e a encarou nos olhos. – Você devia dizer tudo que você me diz, para o Emmett.

- O que ele fez não tem perdão. – Rosalie secou as lágrimas e se recompôs.- E ele nem pensa mais em mim, então... Vou continua seguindo em frente. O máximo que posso fazer é ter uma convivência civilizada com ele. E isso só por Julian, e por você. E por Edward, eu gosto de Edward também.

Rosalie secou os rastros que as lágrimas deixaram em seu rosto e olhou a amiga por algum tempo. O silencio que ali se estabeleceu durou pouco, pois logo Bella estava chegando acompanhada de Kate.

"_Desejo nunca ter dito que terminou  
E eu não posso fingir que eu não pensarei em você quando eu for mais velho  
Porque nós jamais realmente tivemos nosso fim"_

- Não vai mais ter casamento! – Bella disse irritada adentrando a loja.

Alice e Rosalie olharam para Kate, que prendia o riso e deu de ombros, como quem dissesse "Eu já a encontrei assim".

- Como assim não vai mais ter casamento? – Alice perguntou indignada. Não perderia seu tempo planejando algo que não se concretizaria.

- Bella, a gente está aqui para escolher o seu vestido de casamento e você vem me dizer que não vai ter casamento? Pode dizer o por quê? – foi a vez de Rosalie perguntar.

- Não meninas, vocês não vão acreditar! – Bella disse se sentando. - Ele quer uma sala de jogos! – falou irritada, como se aquilo fosse o fim do mundo.

Alice e Rosalie começaram a rir, assim como Kate, que não estava mais agüentando.

- Sala de jogos? – perguntou Rosalie se controlando.

- Sim, ele quer fazer uma sala de jogos na nossa casa! Da para acreditar? É oficial, Edward Cullen perdeu o juízo! – a morena bufou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

As três mulheres a sua frente voltaram a rir, deixando Bella mais irritada ainda.

- Isso não tem graça! – sibilou para as amigas.

- Bella, o meu irmão já perdeu o juízo no momento em que ele começou a namorar você! – Alice disse, fazendo as três rirem.

- E tem mais, o que é uma sala de jogos? Alice tem um quarto só para sapatos e bolsas, e você uma biblioteca maior que o seu quarto! – Rosalie falou eloquentemente.

As quatro saíram da loja em direção a Starbucks mais próxima, tentando convencê-la de que uma sala de jogos em uma casa tão grande não faria mal algum para nenhuma das partes.

.

.

.

**N/a:** Háhá, 12 reviews *-* Cara, eu fico tão feliz. Praticamente todas as fics que eu posto aqui estão indo tão bem. Tipo, tem bastante reviews, muito retorno, as pessoas gostam, me dão tanto carinho. Eu me sinto tão bem. É maravilhoso fazer parte disso. Quem não escreve deveria, sinceramente, escrever, nem que seja uma one-shot, só pra sentir esse retorno e carinho maravilhoso. Eu amo tanto isso.

Não liguem se meu comentário for muito bobinho melzinho escorrendo, to sentimental. Anyway, vamos as reviews *-*

**Holyday',** ahhh, nem sempre. Os dois brigam, como pessoas que se amam e não admitem. :D era meu aniversario sim, obrigada amore *-* espero que goste.

**Luana Black Potter,** pois é, as duas crianças merecem ficar juntas, só basta eles verem isso. :D espero que goste desse capitulo também *.*

**Dani,** e quem não ama o irmão urso dos Cullens? *-* eu que amo o/

**Isah,** atualizada, as suas ordens. :D AKSOAKSOAKSOAKS, espero que goste.

**Ashley Cullen**, Minhas fics são seu tipo de heroína (H) [ / meachandoogásdacocacolalight ] então, que bom que está gostando, de todas. Espero mais reviews, e que goste dos próximo capítulos.

Ah, fico tão feliz com esse mundo de reviews. Eu to tão feliz hoje. Cara, ta um frio danadooooo aqui, meus dedinhos estão congelando, mas eu vou indo, que quero escrever uma fic especial para o dia dos namorados, inspirada por esse friozinho e pelo sentimentalismo da época.

beijinhos e mordidinhas :F  
Bea.


	4. Seja o que Deus quiser

**N/a:** quer dar um "up" no capitulo? Lê ele ouvindo Se radar - Ls Jack. (.com/watch?v=tAo0cwfNzQA)

.

.

CHAPTER FOUR

_"Você me intorpeceu e desapareceu.  
Vou ficando sem ar...  
O mundo me esqueceu, meu sol escureceu...  
Vou ficando sem ar..."_

Quando Rosalie chegou em casa, já passavam das duas da tarde, e ao entrar em casa, viu o irmão jogado no sofá, assistindo a televisão.

- Demorou. – Jasper disse, simplesmente.

- Desculpa papai, mas a gente nem pode fazer nada. Tivemos de convencer a Bella de que casar com o Edward seria uma coisa boa. – riu a garota, jogando as chaves dentro de uma vasilha de vidro esfumaçado, no aparadouro.

- Que trabalho difícil. – riu Jasper.

- Ah, eu estou morta! – disse se jogando no sofá ao lado do irmão e tirando os sapatos. – A gente vai ter que ir na outra semana escolher o vestido de noiva e o das damas de honra. Quando eu digo que o Edward só atrapalha esse casamento... – falou rindo e se deitando no sofá, Jasper já havia se levantado. – O Julian estava bem?

- Sabe, eu vou parar de responder essa pergunta. – Jasper falou, desligando a televisão e encarando a irmã.

- Jazz, por favor... – Rosalie fechou os olhos. Já estava cansada de ter aquele tipo de conversa. Falar sobre aquilo era quase rotina na sua casa.

- Não Rose. Você deveria estar aqui para "entregar" o Julian a Emmett. Você deveria receber o beijo de despedida e o "Até amanhã mamãe." Você deveria vê-lo acenar de dentro do carro.

- Jazz, para! – Rosalie disse irritada, colocando a mão sobre os olhos.

O garoto respirou fundo e olhou a irmã.

- O Julian falou algo sobre ir para a Disney com o Emmett. O que você disse sobre isso?

- Nada. – Rosalie levantou-se e caminhou em direção a cozinha, sendo seguida por Jasper. – Mas eu acho que o Julian não deve ir sozinho com o Emmett e os garotos para a Disney.

- Rose, em primeiro lugar, o Emmett é pai do Julian, e vai saber cuidar dele. E em segundo lugar, a Bella vai junto. – Jasper explicou, lutando, como sempre, ao lado do sobrinho.

Rosalie pegou uma garrafa de água da geladeira, colocou-a sobre o balcão e apoiou-se sobre o mesmo.

- Você está do lado do Emmett agora?

- Rose, não é nada disso...

- Não, porque se eu bem me lembro, você não suportava ele.

- Eu já disse que não é nada disso. E eu estou do lado do Julian. Se você acha isso mesmo, fale com o Emmett. Você não pode ficar o resto da sua vida brigada com o pai do seu filho.

- Ele nem queria ser pai do meu filho! – disse com raiva, dando um gole na água.

- Mas ele mudou. E eu odeio dizer isso, mas mudou. Se você acha que não é seguro um garoto de quatro anos passear com o pai e os amigos, acho que você deveria dizer isso para o Emmett e para o Julian.

- Jasper, como eu odeio você! – disse se rendendo. – Vou ligar para o Emmett e dizer que eu vou buscar o Julian para podermos conversar... – disse rendida, largando a garrafa de água sobre o balcão e se dirigindo a sala novamente.

[...]

Rosalie terminou de calçar o tênis, pegou a bolsa, seu óculos escuro e as chaves do carro.

- Estou indo buscar o Julian, ok? – falou para o irmão.

- Ok. – Jasper respondeu, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Andou até a garagem e entrou no carro, ligou o motor e respirou fundo.

"_Como eu odeio você Jasper, porque você sempre consegue fazer isso comigo?"_ – perguntou a si mesma dando a partida.

_"Escrevendo minha própria Lei.  
Desesperadamente eu sei.  
Tentando aliviar,  
tentando não chorar.  
Por mais que eu tente esquecer  
memórias vem me enlouquecer.  
Minha sentença é você."_

Rosalie já estava na estrada há vinte minutos. Começou a se aproximar de um bairro familiar bem afastado do centro de Nova Iorque. O carro andava devagar, enquanto Rosalie procurava a casa de Emmett. Observava as casas. Lindas casas, algumas coloridas, outras brancas. Todos com cercas brancas, gramados verdes e flores. Um lugar com cara de cinema. Talvez muito "conto de fadas" para Rosalie, uma pessoa que não acreditava em "felizes para sempre", mas mesmo assim, um lugar que desejaria morar. Uma lágrima brotou em seus olhos, mas ela a impediu de cair.

"_Isso aqui podia ser nosso Emmett. Por que tudo teve que ser desse jeito?"_ –perguntou-se com uma angustia na garganta.

No final do quarteirão, pode ver uma casa azul, e no gramado, um homem, uma mulher e um menino brincavam com um labrador. Era aquela. Aquela era a casa de Emmett.

Rosalie parou o carro na frente da casa e desceu.

- Mamãe! – o menino gritou correndo até Rosalie.

- Hey... – Rosalie abaixou-se e abraçou o menino, beijando-lhe a testa.

Antes que Rosalie pudesse se levantar do chão, o labrador correu em sua direção a derrubando no chão. O animal lambia o seu rosto, enquanto Julian ria.

- Sunny, não! – Emmett gritou e correu para ajudá-la. – Tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou estendendo a mão para que Rosalie se levantasse.

Rosalie estava rindo e olhando o animal, adimirada que ainda estivesse viva e tão bem, mas é claro, Sunny era só um bebê quando Rosalie foi embora. Segurou firme a mão de Emmetr e se levantou. Uma lembrança veio a sua mente.

**– Flashback ON –**

_- Ai... – gemeu quando sentiu sua bunda chocar-se com o chão._

_- Oh meu Deus, você está bem? – perguntou uma garota de cabelos loiros e longos, que brilhavam no sol. Encarou Emmett nos olhos. Grandes olhos azuis. – Quer ajuda? – ofereceu-lhe a mão para levantar-se._

_Emmett ficou hipnotizado pelos movimentos que a boca vermelha da garota fizera. Sua pele era branca, o que realçava mais ainda seus olhos, cabelos e boca. _

_Ela lhe lembrava bastante certa princesa dos contos de fadas que sua mãe costumava citar antes de Pierre dormir, quando ele ainda era bem pequeno. Lhe lembrava a Cinderela! Sim, talvez aquela fosse Cinderela perdida no bosque._

_- Moço? – a garota tornou a chamar-lhe a atenção, dessa vez estralando os dedos em frente aos seus olhos._

_- Ahn? Ah, sim, eu estou bem... – disse segurando a mão da garota e se levantando._

_- Mil perdões... – a garota disse com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Foi só nessa hora que Emmett percebeu que ela segurava um labrador de pelagem amarelada, em uma coleira cor-de-rosa. Pierre supôs então, que era fêmea. – Sunny gosta de brincar, e eu não vi que você passava na hora que atirei a vareta. – desculpou-se com um sorriso que fez o rapaz suspirar._

_O cachorro, que não era muito grande, pulo em Emmett. Mal alcançava sua cintura._

_- Sunny... – a garota repreendeu._

_- Não, tudo bem... – disse Emmett se abaixando na altura do animalzinho e fazendo-lhe carinho._

_- Ai que vergonha... – a garota disse entre um riso nervoso, colocando a mão sobre a boca._

_- Não fique... – sorriu amigavelmente e levantou-se. – Prazer, Emmett Cullen. – disse estendendo a mão sorrindo simpaticamente._

_A garota apertou firme a mão de Emmett, também simpática._

_- Prazer, Rosalie Lillian Hale. – respondeu sorrindo gentilmente._

**– Flashback OFF –**

- Sim, eu estou bem... – Rosalie falou hipnotizada pelo déjà vu que tivera.

A mulher abaixou-se e fez carinho na cadela, com um sorriso largo nos labios.

- Nossa, ela ainda está viva. – abraçou o animal. – Que saudade que a mamãe estava de você! – falou com a cadela como quem fala com um bebê. E parecia que o animal a entendia.

Rosalie levantou-se e encarou a garota sentada na porta da casa.

- Ah, Rose, essa é... – Emmett foi cortado pela mulher que se levantou e, sorrindo estendeu a mão.

- Irina Denali, muito prazer.

Rosalie forçou um sorriso para a garota e apertou sua mão.

- Rosalie Hale, o prazer é todo meu. – uma grande mentira o que dissera. – Então, Emmett, será que eu posso falar com você? – pediu virando-se para o moreno.

- Claro... – Emmett abriu a porta de casa. – Entre...

.

.

.

**N/a:** Nossa, desculpa pelo tempo sem postar. Anyway, aqui até qu foi pouco tempo, mas acho que as leitoras de Muro das maravilhas vão em matar. Um mês sem post. Em fim, a minha vida está uma merda! Virou de cabeça para baixo essa semana, e dificultou o que já era dificil. Estou tendo o pior dia da minha vida e ainda descontei em pessoas que não mereciam. But, whatever. Você não vem aqui para ler sobre a minha vidinha de merda, e sim a minha fic de merda :~

Ahh, nem vou poder responder review por review, mas saibam que eu li tooooodas elas. E amei, como sempre. Obrigada pelo carinho e apoio de vocês.

Gente, eu arrumei todos os links do meu perfil. Lá, na area de "What it takes" vocês podem ver fotos dos personagens Julian, Kate, Irina e Garrett, que nós não conhecemos ainda, infelizmente. *-*

Sooo... Acho que vou ficando por aqui, quero ver se eu atualizo todas as outras fics hoje ainda, e se consigo escrever mais alguma coisa. Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo amor, carinho e compreensão de todas.

Espero que gostem desse capitulo, prometo não demorar mais de uma semana com o próximo ;D

beijinhos e mordidinhas :F  
Bea.


	5. Não vá pensar que eu chorei por você

**N/A:** então, quer a fic melhor? Leai escutando Quase Amor, Reação em cadeia (http: // www . youtube . com /watch?v=qdmEQRyz1A0)

.

.

.

CHAPTER FIVE

_"Não quero mais saber o que você tem a dizer  
Agora me deixe em paz, não tente me entender  
Pois pra mim, tanto faz, o que ainda pode acontecer"_

- Então, ontem você nem deu resposta... – Emmett foi cortado por Rosalie.

- Bem, é sobre isso mesmo que eu quero falar com você. Não quero demorar. – disse decidida, revivendo em sua memória o discurso que havia preparado. – Eu não acho uma boa idéia o Julian viajar com você. Se ele fosse mais velho, nada contra, mas ele tem apenas quatro anos...

- Você está querendo dizer que eu não tenho responsabilidade pra cuidar do Julian? – Emmett perguntou irritado.

- Não é isso... – Rosalie parou para pensar. - Bem Emmett, nós dois sabemos muito bem que você não gosta de arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos. – a garota disse naturalmente.

- Rose, isso foi há muito tempo atrás. – o rapaz disse indignado.

- O tempo não muda nada Emmett. E eu acho que não seria responsável de minha parte o deixar ele ir sozinho com vocês. – ela terminou, contente pelo seu discurso.

- A esposa do James e a filha dele vão conosco. A noiva do Edward vai junto com a gente. E... Você é amiga da Bella... – Emmett dizia, tentando criar argumentos, visto que os anteriores não funcionavam.

- Não Emmett, a minha resposta é não. – disse firme.

- Ele estava tão animado.. Por que você não vem com a gente então?

- O que? Não! – Rosalie disse rindo nervosa.

- Você não quer deixar ele ir sozinho mas também não quer ir junto. Confusa você! – Emmett riu sarcástico.

- Mamãe? – ambos ouviram Julian chamar.

- Amigão.. – Emmett disse pegando-o no colo.

- A gente vai pra Disney papai? – o menino perguntou olhando Emmett e em seguida encarando Rosalie nos olhos.

Os olhos do menino possuíam um brilho esperançoso. Era como se ele pedisse que ela deixasse apenas com o olhar.

- Claro. Nós três vamos, eu você e o seu pai. – Rosalie disse vencida, estendendo os braços para pegá-lo no colo.

O menino abriu um largo sorriso e abraçou a mãe com toda a sua força.

- Ebaaa!!

Rosalie riu.

- Então, é só você dizer onde devemos nos encontrar, a hora e o dia. – Rosalie disse de mal grado, pegando a mochila do filho.

- Sábado que vem, vamos no vôo das nove e quinze. A gente se encontra no estacionamento do aeroporto. Vamos passar o final de semana por lá. – Emmett disse a encarando.

- Ótimo, estaremos lá. – Rosalie disse se dirigindo para a porta. – Vêjo você semana que vem Emmett. – disse passando por Irina. – Foi um prazer Irina.

Rosalie sorriu para a mulher e entrou no carro. Colocou o filho no banco de trás, colocou os cintos e ligou o carro, dando a partida em seguida.

Os dois não levaram mais de meia hora até chegarem em casa novamente.

- Está com fome? – Rosalie perguntou a Julian.

- Não... Posso ir assistir televisão? – perguntou a mãe.

- Eu posso te impedir? – Rosalie riu.

Julian sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão em um desenho qualquer. Rosalie largou a bolsa sobre o banco, e foi até a cozinha preparar café.

Em mente, amaldiçoava Emmett. Por que ele não falou antes com ela? Fez com que Julian lhe suplicasse para ir. Rosalie não sabia dizer não a Julian. Ela não queria viajar com Emmett, ela não queria ficar perto dele. Rosalie não conseguia olhar Emmett como antes. Era difícil ficar perto dele e não lembrar do passado. Era mais difícil ainda, lembrar do passado e saber que ainda o ama, mesmo que não queira.

- Rose? – Jasper a chamou.

- Hey, vai sair? – ela perguntou vendo que o irmão estava arrumado. Com um calça jeans escura e uma camiseta social branca.

- Vou, tem uma exposição no Upper East Side hoje, e Garret me convidou para ir até lá. Vou buscar Alice ainda. – ele disse pegando água na geladeira.

- Uhm.. – foi tudo que Rosalie murmurou.

- Então, como foi lá?

- Foi... Well.. Em resumo eu também vou para a Disney. – Rosalie disse sorrindo fraco.

- Como? – Jasper perguntou espantado, quase botando toda a água para fora, na mesma hora que seu celular tocou.

- Pode atender. – a garota disse. – A gente conversa quando você voltar.

- Alo?

_- Oh meu Deus, me diga, que roupa eu devo usar?_ – Jasper ouviu a voz de Alice perguntar nervosa no outro lado da linha.

- Você ainda não esta pronta? – ele perguntou revirando os olhos. É claro que ela não estava.

Rosalie apenas riu, ouvindo a conversa.

_- Claro que não! Como poderia? Me diga, eu deveria usar o vestido azul ou aquele rosinha que compramos na semana passada...?_

- Allie.. – Jasper bufou.

- _Ok, ok, sr. Eu não dou a mínima para como você se veste. Estou esperando você_. – e o telefone foi desligado.

Jasper e Rosalie riram, e ele guardou o celular no bolso novamente.

- Ela nunca vai crescer? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Um dia, eventualmente, todos crescem. Até você maninha! – ele disse saindo de casa.

"_O que ele quis dizer com 'até você?'. Eu não sou nenhuma criança não! Ah Jazz..."_ –pensava consigo mesma.

- Mamãe? – Julian chamou-a chegando na cozinha, coçando os olhos. – Estou com soninho... – ele fez bico e esticou os braços.

Rosalie caminhou em sua direção e pegou-o no colo.

- Você está ficando grande para colo, hein! – disse rindo. – Vamos tomar banho, comer algo e então você vai dormir. – continuou.

Depois de Julian ter tomado banho, Rosalie deixou-o comendo na cozinha e foi desfazer a "mala" do menino. No meio das roupas de Julian, ela achou um DVD.

- Terminei mamãe. – o menino disse subindo na cama.

- Que DVD é esse filho? – perguntou pegando o DVD e sentando-se na cama do garoto.

- É ultimo passeio que eu, papai e os tios fizemos em Coney Island. – sorriu o menino.

- Uhm... E... Você se importar de eu ver? – Rosalie perguntou.

O menino sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele se deitou e Rosalie o cobriu, beijou sua testa e lhe desejou uma boa noite de sono. Acendeu o abajur, que projetou luzes em forma de foguetes no teto, e desligou a luz.

- Durma bem. – disse fechando a porta do quarto, deixando apenas uma pequena fresta aberta.

_"Mil coisas acontecem ao seu redor,  
você não as percebe pois não pode distingüí-las,  
talvez não faça diferença, e o que resta pra você  
são somente as coisas que você pode suportar"_

Rosalie caminhou até a sala, colocou o DVD e o deixou o vídeo passar, enquanto limpava a cozinha. Ouviu a breve introdução de Edward ao vídeo, e logo pode ouvir a risada divertida e gostosa de Julian misturada a risada de sinos de Alice.

"Volta aqui Julian, eu vou pegar você!" – Alice "gritava" com você de monstro. Rosalie deu uma olhadela para a TV e viu a cunhada correndo atrás do filho pelo píer de Coney Island, onde o restante do grupo almoçava.

Ouviu mais risadas, mais gritos. Ouviu uma luta imaginaria entre Alice, Julian e Bella. Ela riu junto, imaginando a diversão do filho junto as duas. E então tocou uma musica de carrossel. Ela virou novamente para a televisão e viu o carrossel girando, com Julian sobre um unicórnio branco, junto de Emmett. Ambos exibiam aqueles sorrisos únicos e inconfundíveis.

Lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos de Rosalie. "Acharam que eu era a sua mãe!" ela ouviu uma voz estranha falar, e voltou a olhar a TV. Irina. "Minha mãe é loira" – Julian defendeu a mãe, e todos riram, assim como Rosalie fazia. "Ela também é loira campeão!" – Emmett defendeu a nova namorada, e Julian deu de ombros.

Emmett pegou o filho no colo, Julian fez careta para Alice, que retribuiu, e nem viu o rápido beijo que o pai trocou com a namorada.

Mais uma vez lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos de Rosalie. Sua visão ficou ofuscada e ela deixou cair o copo que segurava.

Aquelas expressões eram tão apaixonantes. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Rosalie. Ela não conseguia evitar. De repente, tudo em sua vida pareceu tão errado. Sentiu vontade de sair correndo e gritar para Emmett que ainda o amava. Queria poder arrancar toda a mágoa e raiva de seu coração. Na verdade, ela chora de raiva. Raiva de simplesmente não conseguir seguir em frente. Sentou-se perto dos cacos de vidro, e deixou que as lágrimas continuassem a escorrer. Sentia-se vencida.

- Rosalie? Mana, está tudo bem? – Jasper correu até a irmã para levantá-la do chão.

Rosalie não disse nada e apenas abraçou o irmão.

- Rose, por favor, fala comigo, está tudo bem?

- Por que eu não consigo seguir em frente? Por que eu estou presa no passado Jazz por quê? Eu quero seguir em frente! – disse soluçando.

_"Queria consertar tudo o que aconteceu,  
mas na verdade sei que este erro não foi meu"  
_

.

.

.

**N/A:**Nossa, demorei pra postar porque, como eu já falei antes, essa fic era originalmente, do Simple Plan, e como Lá o personagem principal, Pierre, era musico, e aqui o Emmett é piloto de corridas, eu tive de mudar varias situações da fic, ai atrasou esse capitulo. Prometo vir mais rapido com o proximo *-*

Agradecimento a galerinha não-logada:

Luana Black Potter: ahhh, que bom que você gosta, mesmo mesmo. Essa fic ta tendo um retorno tão bom que eu até to pensando em inventar uma terceira temporada. Mas ainda ta cedo pra pensar nisso. Ainda tem muita agua pra rolar. Obrigada pela review.

Ashley Cyllen: Prazer, me chamo Bianca e pretendo ter o sobrenome rathbone. OAKSOAKSOAKSAOKS. Desculpa, vou piorar a minha escrita e deixar as minhas fics bem ruins, ai vocês vão odiar e parar de ler *-* -n OAKSOAKSOAKSOASKAS. brigada pelas reviews super fofas :B

Então gente, é isso. Valeu por tuuuuuudo. Até o proximo cap, vou fazer de tudo pra ele sair domingo. Mas só se eu tiver no minimo 8 reviews, o mesmo tanto que eu tive no capitulo anterior. Claro que, se quiserem, podem vir bem mais do que isso. OAKSOAKSOAKSOKASOKAS'

xo . xo  
Bea.


	6. Talvez eu só esteja cega

N/A: que tal ler ouvindo When i'm gone, do 3 doors down? *-* link aqui : http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=ph3PGSVxr7A

CHAPTER SIX

Jasper levou a irmã até a sala e sentou-a no sofá, correu até a cozinha, pegou um copo com água e um pano e voltou para a sala.

- Rose, toma essa água, se acalma ok? – disse limpando o sangue do braço de Rosalie, que havia sido cordado quando ela se sentou no chão, ao lado dos cacos de vidro.

Ela tinha as mãos tremulas.

- Está mais calma? –ele perguntou, e Rosalie afirmou com a cabeça. – Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Julian trouxe o novo DVD pra casa, eu pensei que poderia ser legal ver, ai essas cenas começaram a aparecer e... Por que o Emmett consegue seguir em frente e eu não? Ele tem um bom relacionamento com o Julian, ele namora, ele é bem sucedido! Por que eu não consigo esquecer o passado Jazz? – Rosalie falava muito rápido e com um tom de desespero na voz.

O garoto, que sempre tinha alguma frase encorajadora para soltar, agora ficou sem palavras.

- Eu nunca desejei nada de ruim pra ninguém, mas o Emmett era o único que eu queria que tivesse ficado preso no passado. Que não conseguisse seguir em frente, se apaixonar. Ele era o único que eu queria que se sentisse culpado, rejeitado! – disse. Jasper podia ver a raiva nas lágrimas de irmã, e aquilo realmente o assustou. – Mas ele se apaixonou. Ele filmou isso e entregou uma copia ao meu filho, ele ta seguindo em frente.. E eu? Eu estou presa no passado!

Jasper a abraçou. Respirou fundo e disse.

- Rose, se você quer esquecer o passado, se quer seguir em frente, se apaixonar de novo, você precisa perdoar o Emmett. Você precisa parar de pensar nisso. E se você quer tentar mais uma vez, tentar ser feliz com o Emmett, dar uma família de verdade para o Julian, você também vai ter que perdoar ele.

- É tão difícil. – ela respondeu com voz fraca.

- Eu sei que é. Mas você é uma guerreira Rose. Você nunca desistiu de nada. Você lutou durante três meses pela sua vida. Você não é de desistir. Você vai conseguir.

- Ah vezes eu não queria ter acordado daquele coma.. – disse se encolhendo nos braços do irmão.

- Sabe, eu não quero tomar partido em nada. Mas você já pensou que isso pode ser só a casca? Que por dentro ele sofre tanto quando você? Que o Emmett pode te amar ainda? Que, assim como você, ele pode apenas estar "tentando" seguir em frente? – Jasper a olhou. – Uma pessoa que fez o que ele fez por você naquele hospital, que enfrentou o nosso pai, não vai simplesmente te esquecer. – disse beijando-lhe a testa. – Pensa nisso. Eu vou limpar os cacos de vidro do chão da cozinha. – falou se levantando e se dirigindo a cozinha.

Rosalie se encolheu no sofá e ficou ali, de olhos fechados, ouvindo de novo e de novo os risos do vídeo, até adormecer ali mesmo.

**There's another world inside of me that you may never see.**  
_Há outro mundo dentro de mim que você poderá nunca ver.  
_**There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.**  
_Há segredos nessa vida que eu não posso esconder_  
**Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find.  
**_Em algum lugar nesta escuridão há uma luz que eu não posso enxergar.  
_**Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind.**  
_Talvez esteja muito longe, ou talvez eu esteja apenas cego, talvez eu esteja apenas cego._

Emmett estava em casa. Fazia três horas que Irina havia saído. Ele havia encontrado um vídeo antigo, que Edward havia feito para ele e Rosalie, no aniversário de um ano de namoro dos dois. Em sua mão, um copo de wisk já quase no fim, ao seu lado a garrafa de wisk, comprada no dia anterior, já estava quase vazia. Em seus olhos, as lágrimas brotavam e escorriam com extrema facilidade. A sua frente, o vídeo corria. Varias cenas e fotos dos dois passavam em sua televisão, e em sua mente, um momento continua a passar. De novo e de novo.

[Flashback ON]

Emmett bateu na porta do quarto de Rosalie. Ele estava sorridente. Segunda-feira, dia de visitá-la, assim como antes dela sair do coma.  
Jasper abriu a porta.  
- Você? – ele perguntou.  
- Segunda-feira, dia de visitar Rose. – Emmett sorriu.  
Jasper revirou os olhos. Estava cansado e precisava de um café. Sua irmã estava dormindo, pensou que não faria mal.  
- Ok, agora ela está dormindo. Eu vou comprar um café e já volto.  
Jasper saiu e Emmett entrou no quarto. Ficou observando Rosalie por alguns minutos, e lentamente ela abriu os olhos.  
- Emmett? – perguntou confusa.  
- Hey... – ele disse sorrindo e se abaixando, ficando assim, na altura da cama de garota.  
- O que você faz aqui?  
- Eu vim ver você.  
- Eu não quero você aqui.  
O sorriso de Pierre sumiu aos poucos e deu lugar a um olhar triste.

- Mas... - Você achou que seria assim fácil? Eu ia acordar e ia aceitar você de volta? Só você achou isso. – a garota respondeu se exaltando um pouco.  
- Rose, eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia...  
- Não sabia o que estava fazendo? Nem eu sabia o que estava fazendo Emmett. Se você estava assustado, eu estava tão assustada quanto você! E mesmo assim você me disse coisas horríveis!  
- Rose, aquilo saiu sem querer. – Emmett tentava pedir perdão.  
Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de ambos.  
- Não Emmett. Aquilo era o que você estava sentindo. E eu não quero forçar você a fazer algo que você não queira. O Jasper e o Julian vão sair da sua casa ainda está semana. Eu estou de volta, não precisamos de você! – disse fria. – Agora... Por favor, sai do meu quarto e não me procura nunca mais. – disse olhando através da janela.  
Não tinha coragem de olhar Emmett nos olhos.  
Emmett abaixou a cabeça, pensou em lutar, em falar, se fosse preciso até mesmo em gritar. Mas ele simplesmente desistiu. Deu meia volta e saiu do quarto, indo embora. Mas ele sabia que não seria para sempre. Não iria desistir de seu filho duas vezes.

[Flashback OFF]

**So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong**.  
_Assim me seguro enquanto eu estiver aqui e me corrija quando eu estiver errado._  
**Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone**.  
_Me segure quando eu estiver assustada e me ame quando eu me for_  
**Everything I am and everything in me**  
_Tudo que eu sou e tudo que há dentro de mim_  
**Wants to be the one you wanted me to be**.  
_Quer ser aquele que você queria que eu fosse_  
**I'll never let you down even if I could.**  
_Eu nunca a decepcionaria mesmo se eu pudesse  
_**I'd give up everything if only for your good.**  
_Eu desistiria de tudo se fosse para o seu bem_  
**So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.**  
_Então me segure enquanto eu estou aqui, me corrija quando eu estiver errado _

**You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there,**  
_Você pode me segurar quando eu estiver assustado, mas você não estará sempre lá._  
**So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone**  
_Então me ame quando eu me for, me ame quando eu me for._

Se Emmett pudesse voltar atrás e fazer tudo diferente, ele mudaria tantas coisas. Ele diria tantas coisas. Ele teria dito mais vezes que a amava, ele teria abraçado quando ela dissera que estava grávida, ele teria a beijado quando Julian nasce-se. Ele teria a pedido em casamento.

Emmett caminhou até seu quarto. Estava zonzo e sua cabeça doía. Jogou-se na cama, ainda com lembranças de Rosalie. Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e tirou de lá do fundo, uma caixinha de veludo vermelha. A cor predileta de Rosalie. Abriu a caixinha e fitou o anel de brilhantes dentro dela. Em sua mente rodava um pequeno filme, de como sua vida poderia ser se ele tivesse feito o pedido. Mais lágrimas lhe escorreram o rosto. Emmett fechou a caixinha e a aproximou do Peito. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

.

.

.

N/A: ahhhh valeu pelas onze reviews. cara, eu to mal. to gripada e ainda por cima ontem choveu e eu não pude ir na festa julina do colegio D:  
que tal se você me alegrarem com bastante reviews nesse capitulo que, para mim, é um dos preferidos *-----*

agradecimentos ao pessoal não-logado:

**Dani:** ahh vai com calma, a Irina não é má. Ela não tem culpa de nada, ela não sabe dos sentimentos que os dois cultivam. :~

**Grasi Manson:** ahh brigada. *-*' espero continuar me superando sempre *--*

brigadão gente, vou responder as reviews agora e depois dormir um pouco. ou tentar. D:

xo . xo  
Bea.


	7. Complicada e perfeitinha

CHAPTER SEVEN

A semana estava corrida como sempre na casa dos Hale's.

- O Emmett vai pegar o Julian na escolinha, levar pro treino e trazer pra casa hoje, né? – Jasper perguntou tomando café as pressas com a mochila na mão.

- Sim... – Rosalie disse colocando a xícara na pia e pegando sua pasta e papeis de cima da mesa.

- Atrasada? – perguntou Jasper.

- De mais. Quer carona?

- Claro, não vai dar tempo pro metro. – ele respondeu.

- Julian, está pronto? –gritou Rosalie.

Em menos de dois minutos Julian apareceu na cozinha, com sua pequena mochila do homem-aranha e um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Hoje o papai vai pegar você na escolinha e levar para o treino de futebol, ok? – Rosalie disse.

- Ok. – o menino respondeu, entrando no carro.

Jasper estava atrasado para a viagem que faria co Garrett, para sua mais nova exposição, e Rosalie tinha que apresentar um projeto. Estavam totalmente atrasados.

Rosalie deixou Jasper na casa de Garrett e levou Julian até a escolinha. Foi direto para o trabalho, não podia se atrasar.

Rosalie chegou em casa com algumas compras em mãos. Assim que começou a arrumar tudo, ouviu um carro parar em frente à casa. Tirou os sapatos de salto que calçava e o blazer que usava. Assim que saiu de casa, viu Julian, Pierre e Zara.

- Hey, você trouxe Zara. – disse sorrindo para o animal.

- Você não devia ficar tanto tempo longe dela. – Emmett disse segurando firme sua coleira.

- Ela está melhor com você do que comigo.

- Mamãe, eu fiz um gol hoje! – Julian disse animado.

- Serio? – Rosalie disse demonstrando grande orgulho. – Nossa, parabéns filho.

- Ele joga muito bem... – Emmett sorriu orgulhoso.

- Hey, porque você não entra hein? Eu comprei aqueles biscoitos que você adora. –Rosalie disse encarando Julian e em seguida encarando Emmett. – Você... Er.. Quer entrar? – perguntou por pura educação.

- Não posso, vou encontrar...

- Tudo bem.. – Rosalie sorriu.

- Tchau papai... –Julian abraçou Emmett.

- Tchau amigão. Até sábado. –disse beijando-lhe a testa.

Julian correu em direção a casa.

- Então, um bom encontro pra você e... Até sábado. – Rosalie disse virando-se para entrar em casa.

- Na verdade..

- Tudo bem... Você não me deve explicações. Até mais.

Emmett apenas acenou.

[...]

O despertador apitou pela terceira vez, muito insistente. Antes de lançar a mão sobre ele novamente, Rosalie lembrou-se que dia era. Levantou em um pulo, calçou os chinelos, correu até a cozinha, preparando o café e colocando as fatias de pão na torradeira. Correu até o quarto de Julian.

- Julian, pequeno? Vamos, está na hora de acordar... – disse passando a mão pelo rosto do menino, que foi acordando aos poucos. – Vamos, já estamos atrasados.

Ao ouvir tais palavras o menino deu um pulo da cama e Rosalie riu.

- Vamos logo, se troque que eu vou deixar o seu café lá na cozinha enquanto eu me troco. – disse beijando-lhe a testa e saindo do quarto.

Deixou as torradas com geléia e o copo de achocolatado do filho e correu para seu quarto.

Tomou um banho muito rápido, vestiu uma calça jeans e uma regata vermelha. Pegou sua bolsa e começou a jogar sua maquiagem, celular, as chaves do carro, tudo ali dentro. Olhou o relógio. Ele marcava quinze para as oito. Correu até a cozinha, e comeu muito rápido, deixou Julian assistindo a televisão e voltou ao quarto. Jogou algumas peças de roupa na mala, escovou os dentes, colocou seus sapatos de salto preto e parou em frente ao espelho. Respirou fundo, penteou o cabelo e maquiou-se.

- Julian, pegou as suas coisas? – gritou.

- Sim! – respondeu o menino da sala.

"_Vamos lá Rose, você consegue. É só um final de semana. Bella vai estar á. Vai ser bom."_ – respirou novamente, pegou sua bolsa e a mala e saiu do quarto.

- Está pronto pequeno? – disse pegando a bolsa do garoto.

- Sim. – ele disse sorrindo e desligando a televisão.

- Então vamos. – sorriu saindo de casa.

Julian saiu e Rosalie trancou a porta.

Jogou as chaves dentro da bolsa e saiu a procura das chaves do carro. Depois de seis minutos de busca, finalmente a achou. Colocou Julian sentado no banco de trás, pôs o cinto de segurança no menino, sentou-se no banco do motorista e deu a partida, podendo finalmente respirar.

Já haviam saído do bairro havia dez minutos e estavam a pelo menos vinte minutos do aeroporto. Rosalie olhou para o filho através do retrovisor, e avistou o maior sorriso que jamais vira no rosto do garoto.

- Está feliz? – perguntou rindo, voltando a prestar atenção à estrada.

- Sim. Muito. – ele respondeu.

- Uhm... Posso saber o por quê? – pediu.

- Porque estamos fazendo uma viagem de família. – ele disse, esclarecedor.

O sorriso de Rosalie desapareceu e uma curiosidade tomou conta da garota.

- Viagem de família?

- Sim, eu vou, você vai e o papai vai. Quando o tio Jazz conta como foram as viagens de família de vocês dois, o vovô e a vovó sempre estavam juntos. – explicou o garoto. – Quer dizer que eu não tenho uma família tão diferente. – ele sorriu.

Rosalie sorriu interiormente.

- Claro que não, sua família é como outra qualquer... – disse.

"_...Complicada, mas no fim, tudo da certo..."_

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: ahhhh gente, eu tive só seis comentários nesse ultimo capitulo. D: E foi um capitulo tão... Uhm... inspirado pela minha depressão com Yellow e Muro das Maravilhas u.ú  
Vamos lá gente, eu quero pelo menos oito comentarios nesse capitulo né? Vamos lá, eu sei que vocês conseguem. Eu só posto mais com oito comentário.  
Já vou responder os comentários da galerinha logada, e **MMM**, todo mundo me diz que chora com o final desse capitulo (o seis). Até eu chorei quando fui betar. Oi, eu sou idiota. Choro até sabendo o final da fic :D

Anyway, é isso ai, espero que gostem. E dessa vez não tem musica pra acompanhar o capitulo :~

xo . xo  
Bih.


	8. Welcome To Disney World, darling

**N/A:** musiquinha para embalar o capitulo, Stay Together For The Kids - Blink 182 (minha paixãozinha s2) link aqui ( http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=moidPfDvRic )

.

.

CHAPTER EIGHT

_"Eu os vejo todos os dias,  
nos damos bem, porque eles não?"_

- Mamãe, você trancou o Therry dentro do carro. – Julian fez bico.

- _Oh shit!_ –disse nervosa. Os dois estavam atrasados, e mais uma vez, Rosalie tinha de procurar as chaves dentro da bolsa. O que não seria nada fácil.

- Hey. Ai estão vocês.... – Emmett falou se aproximando do carro.

- Papai! – Julian correu até Emmett, que o tomou nos braços.

- Amigão. Ta ficando grande pra colo né?

- A mamãe diz a mesma coisa. – o menino emburrou.

Rosalie e Emmett riram.

- Talvez isso quer dizer que é a verdade. – Ropsalie riu.

- Está procurando o que? – Emmett perguntou.

- As chaves do carro. O Julian esqueceu o ursinho dele ali dentro. – disse, finalmente achando a maldita chave.

- Não é um ursinho mamãe. É o Therry. É diferente. – o menino disse ainda emburrado.

Rosalie riu. Tirou o urso de dentro do carro e tornou a trancá-lo. Pegou as malas e começou a andar, acompanhada de Emmett e Julian, até a entrada do aeroporto.

- Estão todos esperando para embarcar. Chegaram cedo.

- Eu tinha certeza que estávamos atrasados. Corri tanto. – Rosalie disse, parecendo meio confusa. – Então, Irina não vem? – perguntou encarando o asfalto do estacionamento, molhado devido a chuva.

- Não... Ela... Er.. Ela tinha compromissos que não podia cancelar. – o rapaz falou respirando fundo.

Emmett os guiou até onde os amigos estavam. Rosalie foi apresentada a Victoria e Maya, esposa e filha de James, um dos amigos pilotos de Emmett. Não muito tempo após a chegada dos três, puderam ouvir a voz metálica chamar o vôo para Florida. Despacharam as malas, passaram pelo check in e finalmente entraram na aeronave.

O avião mal decolou e Julian já dormia.

- Ele parece muito cansado. – Victoria sorriu sentada na fileira de poltronas ao lado direito de Rosalie.

A garota sorriu.

- Pois é. Crianças... Dormem facilmente. – sorriu encarando o filho, que dormia encostado nela.

- Oh, eu sonho com o dia em que Maya vai dormir facilmente. – riu a ruiva de olhos verdes.

Rosalie a acompanhou em uma risada cúmplice.

- Julian também era difícil para dormir. Eu e Jasper passávamos muito trabalho.

- Jasper? Seu marido? – perguntou Victoria, visivelmente curiosa.

- Não. – Rosalie riu. – Jasper, meu irmão. Ele me ajudou muito no começo.

- Ah, desculpe. Eu pensei que você fosse casada.

- Pensou?

- Sim. Sabe, Pierre as vezes fala de um jeito tão... – parou para pensar um pouco, escolhendo as palavras certas. Victoria não devia nem ter começado, mas foi sem querer. – Diferente... Sobre você. Que eu pensei que você era casada.

"_Um jeito tão diferente"_. Aquilo martelou na cabeça de Rosalie, que como resposta apenas sorriu fraco.

Rosalie pensava nas palavras. _"O que ela quis dizer com 'Um jeito tão diferente'? Como ele pode falar de mim diferente?"_

Seus pensamentos foram pouco a pouco silenciados pelo sono que lhe tomava conta do corpo e mente.

O avião preparava-se para pousar, foi então que Edward, sentado na poltrona atrás de Rosalie, decidiu acordá-la.

- Hey, Rose? – chamou cutucando seu ombro.

Rosalie abriu os olhos devagar. Começou a ver tudo embaçado, mas logo sua visão voltou a ficar limpa.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou olhando para o lado, e constatando que diferente de seu sonho, Julian continuava dormindo ao seu lado.

- Não, nada. O avião já vai pousar, e achei melhor te avisar. – sorriu o rapaz de cabelos cor de bronze;

Rosalie sorriu em resposta e agradeceu.

No aeroporto, a mesma burocracia de sempre.

Devido ao pesado trafego de Lake Buena Vista, demoraram quase uma hora para chegar até o gigantesco parque temático. Mas com certeza a viagem e o tempo de espera valeram a pena, quando Rosalie viu o rosto de Julian e Maya se iluminarem ao ver a enorme fachada do parque.

- É a Disney mamãe! – Julian sussurrou para Rosalie, com um largo sorriso no rosto, e abraçando-a muito forte.

Sarah sorriu abertamente e o abraçou também, colando seu rosto ao do garoto e apontando para a fachada.

- Sim, é a Disney! – sussurrou de volta, de uma forma cúmplice.

Os garotos haviam reservado quartos no Disney's Port Orleans Resort, um dos muitos hotéis dentro da Disney. Enquanto esperavam Edward voltar com as chaves dos quartos, Emmett decidiu contar o "pequeno" problema com as reservas.

- Er... Rose, eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar. – disse meio sem jeito.

- Fala... – ela disse olhando o filho brincar de correr com Maya pelo lobby do hotel. – Julian, cuidado!

- Er... Sabe. Como você não iria vir no começo, eu pedi um quarto apenas para mim e para Julian... E, depois não teve como fazer mais reservas, o hotel está lotado....

Ele continuava a falar e Rosalie apenas o encarava. Finalmente, antes que Emmett se embrulha-se mais ainda nas palavras, ela o cortou.

- Eu e você vamos dividir um quarto? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Er... Sim. –disse com medo da reação da loira.

Rosalie fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"_Eu não acredito, isso não está acontecendo. Respira Rosalie, respira. Cullen seu idiota, esse é o truque mais antigo do mundo. Eu devia ir embora, sua sorte é que eu não vou magoar meu filho!"_

- Ok, pelo menos são duas camas? – pediu, tentando controlar a raiva.

- Sim. Duas camas de casal. – respondeu.

- Ótimo, eu divido uma cama com Julian. – assim que terminou de falar, pode ver um cartão em frente aos seus olhos.

- O quarto de vocês. – Edward disse segurando o cartão em frente aos olhos de Emmett e Rosalie.

Rosalie pegou a chave e chamou o filho.

- Vamos subir? Tenho certeza que estão todos loucos para ir ao parque. Pelo menos eu, estou mais ansiosa que o Julian. – falou e todos concordaram.

Emmett, Rosalie e Julian subiram para o quarto de numero 962. Um quarto muito grande. Ao abrir a porta podia-se ver duas camas de casal kingsize ao lado direito, descendo um degrau, você estava em uma pequena sala com televisão de plasma de cinqüenta polegadas e sofás de couro preto, muito confortáveis. Ao lado direito ficava a porta para o enorme banheiro da suíte, com direito a hidromassagem e tudo mais. Rosalie e Emmett mal tiveram tempo de observar o quarto, pois Julian os fez largar as coisas no quarto e correrem para fora do hotel.

Passaram manhã, tarde e o inicio da noite no parque. Ao fim do dia, voltando para o Hotel, Maya dormiu nos braços de James e Julian nos de Emmett.

- Aposto que hoje ela não acorda de madrugada. – riu James, encarando a esposa.

- Oh céus, vamos morar aqui por perto mesmo? – riu Victoria, abraçando o marido e a filha, enquanto caminhavam em direção a recepção, para pegar as chaves do quarto.

Sarah observou a cena. Pensou se precisava ser tão dura com Emmett. O passado dizia que Emmett merecia, por tudo que a fez passar, mas o presente, falava que já era o suficiente. Que ela devia finalmente perdoá-lo. Infelizmente, Rosalie não conseguia abandonar o passado.

- Vamos subir, ele está morto. – Emmett sussurrou, para não acordar Julian.

Rosalie afirmou com a cabeça e entrou no elevador.

Subiram para o quarto, deram banho em Julian, colocaram uma roupa limpa, e o puseram na cama.

Emmett e Rosalie ficaram observando o filho dormir por alguns minutos.

- Sabe, eu posso afirmar com toda a certeza, que o Julian foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz na vida. – Emmett disse sentado em uma poltrona, perto da porta do banheiro.

- Oh, com certeza. – Sarah riu maliciosa, encostada na porta do banheiro.

Emmett riu envergonhado, deixando as covinhas de suas bochechas aparecerem e respondeu.

- Não isso... Quer dizer, isso também.. Aff, agora você me confunde todo. – falou rindo.

- Agora, sem malicia, mas nós fizemos um filho adorável. – Rosalie disse seria.

- Com certeza. Ele tem um sono tranqüilo, igual ao seu. – Emmett disse a encarando.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que o sono dele é igual ao meu? – ela perguntou se dirigindo a mala, e procurando seu pijama.

- Você não sabe quantas noites eu perdi observando você dormir. – Emmett respondeu a observando.

_"Se isto é o que ele quer,  
e isto é o que ela quer,  
então por que há tanto sofrimento?"_

Rosalie parou. Encarou o pijama nas mãos e em seguida Emmett.

- Pois é. Nas poucas vezes que eu pude guardar o seu sono. Você roncava. – riu a garota se levantando e dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

- Assim você acaba com o clima. – Emmett riu e tudo que viu antes de Rosalie fechar a porta por completo foi a língua que a garota fez sorrindo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** Own meus amores, desculpa a demora, é que eu tava com preguiça de betar esse capitulo G_G  
Own minhas gostosas, valeu pelas 13 reviews! Amei de coração *-* Vocês são lindas. Bem, eu preciso acordar cedão amanhã, então não vou ter tempo pra responder review por review, sinto muito. Só vou responder a pergunta da LUANA BLACK POTTER e Da quiridissima Juli.

Luana, eu to pensando seriamente em fazer uma mini-fic pra terceira temporada, mas ainda não tenho certeza sobre o tema. O que vocês gostariam de tema para uma Terceira e ultima temporarada, galerinha?

E Juli, se eu não me engano, essa fic tem vinte capítulos, então falta uns 12 ainda pra acabar. xD

Valeu minha jujubas ambulantes, amo vocês e espero que gostem desse capitulo.  
Irina expulsa da Disney o/

xo . xo  
Bih


	9. Tem coisas

CHAPTER NINE

No domingo, acordaram um pouco tarde de mais. Passava das onze, quando James finalmente conseguira tirar Edward e Bella da cama. Foram até Downtown Disney, e levaram mais uma hora até decidirem em que restaurante almoçariam.

- Ta, mas A exposição foi boa? – Rosalie perguntou interessada na conversa ao telefone, enquanto entravam em um dos vários restaurante italianos do local.

- ...

- Não acredito! Mas tá, quando você volta pra casa?

-...

- Ok, ok. Mas vocês vêm pro casamento né? O Garrett é padrinho! – lembrou preocupada.

- ...

- O Edward não é bem certo. Começando que ele vai casar com a Bella. –disse rindo e olhando a amiga, que a fuzilou com os olhos.

- ...

- Ok, ok. Agora eu estou indo almoçar. Ligo pra você quando a gente chegar em casa.

- ...

- Também te amo. Até. – respondeu desligando o flip do celular.

- Jazz? – perguntou Bella, acidamente.

- Quem mais seria? – falou sarcástica.

- Um namorado... – riu Bella.

Rosalie sentiu os olhos de Emmett caírem sobre ela.

Emmett queria que Rosalie fosse feliz, mas no fundo, queria que ela fosse feliz com ele. A garota continuou encarando o cardápio que tinha em mão e respondeu.

- Mal tenho tempo pra mim, vou ter um namorado? Às vezes eu realmente acho que você não me conhece Bella.

- Você é tão misteriosa, que não sei né? Às vezes. Você não nos conta tantas coisas. – a menina disse fazendo bico.

Rosalie riu.

- Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que talvez eu nunca tenha nada para contar? – olhou a amiga. – Mas chega dessa conversa, vamos pedir?

Depois do almoço, mais algumas horas no parque. As crianças tinham mais pique que os adultos. Eram quatro da tarde quando voltara para o hotel. O vôo sairia às seis.

- Julian, pegou tudo que é seu? – perguntou Rosalie enquanto secava os cabelos.

- Sim. –o menino disse fissurado na televisão.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou desligando o secador e entrando no quarto.

- Sim. –continuava na mesma posição.

Rosalie aproximou-se para guardar suas coisas na mala e avistou Therry jogado debaixo da cama.

- Então acho que o Therry vai se divertir muito ficando aqui. – disse pegando o bichinho.

- Therry! – o menininho gritou desligando a televisão e abraçando o ursinho, como quem pedisse desculpas por esquecê-lo. – Prometo que não vou mais esquecer você! –sussurrou na orelhar no bichinho.

- Therry, que nome estranho. – Emmett disse terminando de fechar a mala.

- Foi o titio Jazz que deu esse nome pra ele. – Julian disse, sentando-se no meio do quarto, abraçado ao animalzinho de pelúcia.

- Foi? – perguntou Rosalie. – Sempre achei esse nome estranho de mais para ter saído da sua cabeça.

- Prontos? – Emmett perguntou, pegando sua mala e a mochila de Julian.

- Sim. – Rosalie disse pegando suas coisas.

Cinco horas. Essa era a hora que o celular de Emmett marcava, quando ele entrou no táxi, em direção ao aeroporto. Era isso. Seu tempo com Rosalie estava acabado. Depois de desembarcarem em Nova Iorque de novo, tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Não se veriam, e muito menos trocariam palavras. Aquela atitude mexia com Emmett, e certamente o fazia sofrer, mas era a escolha de Rosalie, e nada ele podia fazer para mudar.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Oi meus amores, desculpem pela demora. Eu demorei para ajeitar o capitulo. Desculpem. G_G Então, ta ai. Acho que a viagem na Dysey foi mais uma passagem mesmo. :D Ah, e só me deixem corrigir uma coisa, a fic não tem 20 capitulos, e sim 17. Sorry

Vamos agradecer a galerinha não logada que me fez tão feliz? *-*

**LORENA**, oi querida! Que bom que está gostando. Emmett é fofo em tudo, vai dizer! Eu, pelo menos, me derreto por ele. The teddybear, the monkey-man. Ele é perfeito. Espero continuar vendo você por aqui.

**LUANA BLACK POTTER**, obrigada fofa. É, os momentos de descontração são bem poucos nessa fic D: Ah, sei não se vai dar pra fazer a terceira temporada. Eu já tive algumas ideias, mas nenhuma me levava a lugar algum! Eu não tenho um tema bom pra terceira temporada. O que você gostaria de ver nela?

**Juli Hale P. Cullen**, ahh que isso benhê. Se ela perdoar a besta do Emmett agora a fic acaba '-' Essa fic é tipo os passos dos Alcoolicos anonimos. São varios passos até a superação de um amor perdido, ai então você segue em frente. É isso que eu pretendo mostrar aqui :P

**Grasi nx**, valeu querida. Espero continuar vendo você por aqui !

Gente, valeu mesmo minhas alegrias.

Ah, gente, por favor, se aparecerem nomes como Sarah, Pierre, Tom, Paige, Laura, Danny... É que essa fic era originalmente do Simple Plan, ai eu mudei umas coisinhas ali e aqui, pra tornar uma Emmelie, então, uma relaçãozinha rapida dos nomes, porque sempre passa algo batido. Sorry.

Pierre (Emmett); Sarah (Rosalie); Tom (Jasper); Laura (Alice); Paige (Bella); Andie (Kate); Danny (Garrett); Patrick (Edward); Jeff (James); France (Victoria).

Duvidas, perguntem, por favor *-*

Agora eu vou indo, não sei se vou escrever fic ou ler BD G_G Comofaz?

Amo vocês (l'

xo . xo  
Bia.


	10. O que eu também não entendo

CHAPTER TEN

Segunda-feira. Duas semanas para o casamento do Bella e Edward. Vestidos de damas de honra e noiva, bolo, serviço de Buffet, florista, confirmação de presença, arrumação do local da festa, arrumação da igreja, alianças, votos. Tudo precisava ser organizado e direcionado. Como boas amigas, Rosalie, Alice e Kate estavam ajudando Bella a resolver os problemas.

A semana foi muito corrida, como toda semana que precede casamentos.

Com a semana inteira agendada, sábado Rosalie tinha de se dividir entre se despedir de Julian, que estava indo passar as ferias de primavera em Montreal, na casa da mãe de Emmett, e em procurar vestidos perfeitos para o casamento.

Julian e Emmett haviam saído muito cedo. Rosalie ainda almoçava quando recebeu a ligação de Emmett.

- Emmett?

- _Hey Rose. Só liguei para avisar que a gente já chegou. Julian queria falar com você._

- Queria? E onde ele esta? – perguntou com o coração na mão. Era a primeira vez que Julian viajava sem Rosalie.

_- Well, agora eu acho que ele não vai querer falar com você – Emmett riu.- Acabei de descobrir que Jonathan tem a mesma idade que Julian._

Rosalie riu nervosa.

- Oh. Então, só diga pra ele que eu o amo. E para ele se comportar bem e obedecer sua mãe. – suspirou.

_- Rose, calma. Você criou o Julian muito bem. Ele vai saber se comportar._

- Ok. – respondeu levando seu prato para a pia.- Diga a ele que eu ligo mais tarde. Mas agora eu preciso desligar que estou atrasada. Bom final de semana para vocês dois. –falou.

_- Pra você também. Boa sorte com a Bella. – Emmett riu.- Tchau._

- Tchau. – Rosalie respondeu desligando o telefone.

- Você parece preocupada. – Jasper disse.

- Não é bem preocupada. Mas me sinto culpada. Julian vai passar as ferias de primavera na casa da mãe de Emmett, mas nunca foi para Huston. Se mamãe descobrir ela vai ficar muito brava. Acho que deveríamos ir para lá no natal. – Rosalie pensava enquanto pegava o que iria precisar.

- Ficou louca? – Jasper perguntou assustado. – Pensei que você amasse o Julian!

- E eu amo. – Rosalie falou assustada.

- Então, deixe para mandá-lo passar as ferias com a mamãe, quando ele virar um adolescente rebelde e malcriado. Vai ser o castigo perfeito! – Jasper disse com cara de mau.

Rosalie gargalhou.

- Boa. Vou fazer isso sim. Quer dizer, acho que ele não merece passar tanto tempo com a mamãe. Ele é tão bonzinho. – sorriu pegando a bolsa.- _Bye bye sweetie_, já estou atrasada. – falou saindo de casa.

[ . . . ]

Havia pelo menos três horas, que Rosalie, Kate, Alice e Bella rodavam as melhores lojas de noivas da cidade. Estavam paradas na frente da qüinquagésima vitrine, analisando alguns vestidos de damas de honra.

- Eu gosto de vermelho. – falou Rosalie recebendo um olhar fuzilante de Bella.

- Você quer chamar mais atenção que eu? – perguntou indignada.

- Claro que não. – Rosalie rolou os olhos bocejando.

- Que tal verde? – perguntou Kate, apontando um belo vestido frente única verde escuro na vitrine.

- Não. – Bella fez cara feia.

- Gente, ela quer que os nossos vestidos sejam os mais horríveis! – Alice disse indignada.

- Claro, assim eu fico mais linda ainda. – Bella sorriu convencida.

- Mais bonita que eu você não consegue ficar nem com plásticas! – Alice disse empurrando-a para dentro da loja.

- É, chega de olhar vitrines, vamos entrar logo. – Kate completou.

Elas entraram na loja, escolheram todos os vestidos que em teoria ficariam "maravilhosos" em Bella, e esperaram pacientemente ela se trocar mais umas vinte vezes, e reclamar de cada vestido. Finalmente, ela achou um perfeito.

Bastante simples. Branco, longo, tomara que caia, e pequenos detalhes bordados. Perfeito para Bella.

- Acho que é esse. – a garota disse eufórica.

- Você está linda. – Kate incentivou o final da caçada.

- Com certeza, vai ser difícil ficar mais bonita que você. – Alice deu o braço a torcer.

Bella esperava o elogio (ou talvez critica) de Rosalie, mas não o ouviu.

- Rose? – chamou pela amiga. – Rose? Você está bem? – perguntou colocando a mão no ombro de Rosalie, que encarava um outro vestido em um manequim.

- Esse vestido é lindo. – Rosalie falou apontando o vestido branco frente única e drapiado que a manequim usava.

- Lindo. – Bella falou. – Mas ficaria melhor no seu corpo do que no meu. – disse.

- Quem sabe, o dia que eu me casar eu compro ele. – Rosalie riu.

- Prova. – Kate disse descompromissada.

Rosalie a olhou assustada.

- Não sou eu que vou casar!

- É, e da azar usar vestido de noiva sem ser noiva! – Alice disse e as três a olharam. – Sim, eu sou supersticiosa!

- Rose, essa pode ser a única vez que você usa um! – Bella falou e foi olhada de cara feia pelas outras. – Gente, vamos ser realistas!

- É, até que você tem razão Bells. Eu vou provar! – sorriu.

Rosalie entrou no provador e vestiu-se. Ficou se encarando alguns segundos no espelho, e questionou-se se havia feito bem em se vestir de noiva. Há alguns anos, já havia se imaginado várias e várias vezes vestida de noiva, na época, não imaginava que era tudo sonho.

- Vamos Rose! – a voz de Kate ecoava fora da cabine.

- Já estou saindo. – Rosalie sorriu.

Alice abriu o provador revelando Rosalie. A garota corou de leve, enquanto recebia elogios das amigas.

Longe dos provadores onde Rosalie e as amigas estavam, ela conseguiu ver uma loira. Uma loira, que como Rosalie e Bella, experimentava um vestido de noiva.

Seus olhos fixaram-se na garota.

-

-

**N/A:** EU odeio o FF. |Ele não me deixava fazer login! Arg! Demorei, me desculpem. Esse capitulo, assim como todos já estava pronto a muito tempo, só que a boa vontade do FF (ou do meu pc, vai saber) não me deixava postar. Sinto muito.

Valeu a todooooos os comentarios. Eu amo tanto eles *-* Vocês são lindas, e eu espero que me perdoem por essa demora. Eu juro qeu pensei em jogar o pc pra fora da janela. EU volto rapido, assim que tiver alguns comentarios. :}

E, Lou Malfoy, sinto muito. Eu sei que tem algumas coisas passando batido, mas é que eu foco outras coisas nessa fic. Ela é uam das primeiras que eu escrevi e tals, era na epoca que eu gostava das lições de moral da historia e coisas do genero. Eu nao quis mudar ela, então deixei assim mesmo. Quanto a Beta, eu não conheço nenhuma. A minha beta ta com um tempo tão limitado quanto o meu. Se você quiser indicar alguém..

Meninas, de verdade. Me perdoem. Espero qeu gostem. *-*

xo . xo


	11. Pare de mentir pra mim

CHAPTER ELEVEN

- Rose, se eu fosse homem, eu pediria você em casamento! – riu Alice.

Rosalie não respondeu, apenas observou a garota do outro lado da loja.

- Rose tudo bem? – Alice perguntou estralando os dedos em frente ao rosto da garota.

- Si.. Sim. Gente, podemos pagar o vestido da Bella e ir embora daqui? – pediu.

- E os vestidos das damas? – perguntou Bella.

- Tem uma loja aqui perto que tem uns vestidos legais. – Kate disse fechando o provador para que Rosalie se trocasse.

Dentro do provador, Rosalie tirava o vestido muito rápido. Lágrimas começavam a se formar em seus olhos.

Assim que saiu do provador, Alice a esperava. Bella e Kate, que pagavam o vestido.

- Rose, esta tudo bem com você?

- Sim, sim. Tudo ótimo. – ela respondeu sorrindo e secando as lágrimas antes que caíssem.

Rosalie andava a largos passos na direção da porta. Mas para sua infelicidade, era necessário passar perto da garota para sair da loja.

- Rosalie? – a garota a chamou.

Rosalie parou no meio do caminho, de costas para a moça. Respirou fundo e virou nos calcanhares. Forçou um sorriso no rosto e respondeu.

- Irina, certo?

- Isso. Que bom que você se lembrou. – a loira sorriu. – Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo, tudo ótimo. – Rosalie encarava a garota. – Bem, acho que você está ocupada né. Então. Acho melhor eu ir indo, ainda temos muitas coisas para procurar. – falou seria sem deixar de encarar o vestido. Deu um sorriso amarelo e continuou. – Felicidade pra você e para... O Emmett. – falou fraco.

Irina olhou-a assustada e impediu que ela saísse da loja.

- Não, não. Minha irmã vai se casar. Eu estava só de brincadeira provando o vestido. Eu e o Emmerr não... Não estamos mais juntos. – Irina disse olhando as mãos.

- Ah... – foi tudo que Rosalie conseguiu falar.

- Você não quer saber o por quê? – Irina perguntou.

Por dentro, Rosalie estava morrendo para saber o motivo. Mas não devia perguntar. Não era da sua conta.

- Vocês dois não me devem explicações do que fazem ou deixam de fazer. – Rosalie disse seca.

- Mas eu quero te falar. – Irina a olhou fundo nos olhos. – Sabe... – começou a falar nervosa. Era irritante a maneira com que Rosalie a olhava, sem sentimento algum. – Você ainda vai matar o Emmett. Ele passa os dias trancado naquela casa idiota que ele comprou há anos atrás, quando ainda tinha esperanças de voltar com você. Os únicos momentos de felicidade que ele tem são quando Julian vai para a casa dele. Tudo que ele precisa é que você diga três palavrinhas muito simples. "Eu te perdôo!" – falou brava. – O Emmett precisa ouvir isso de _você_! Ele é uma boa pessoa. Só não consegue seguir em frente porque você o prende no passado. Um passado que ele precisa esquecer e superar!

- Como eu disse antes, vocês não me devem explicações. – Rosalie disse fria.

Sentia uma enorme vontade de chorar.

- Na cabeça de Emmett ele lhe deve muitas explicações. – Irina terminou de cara fechada. – Com licença. – disse andando na direção de uma ruiva, provavelmente sua irmã.

- Rose? – Alice segurou a amiga. – Você está bem? – perguntou.

Rosalie se recompôs rapidamente e respondeu.

- Sim, estou ótima.

[ . . .]

Três dias se passaram desde que Irina e Rosalie se falaram. As palavras da garota vinham a mente de Rosalie cada vez que ela parava para pensar.

Se Emmett precisava seguir em frente, e ela também, por que não simplesmente seguir em frente?

"_Hey, Emmett. Olha, eu só vim aqui para te dizer que está tudo bem. Você está perdoado!"_ – pensava consigo enquanto pegava as roupas para ir a lavanderia._"Claro Rosalie, assim você vai parecer super normal. Porque ele simplesmente não pode se considerar desculpado? Já faz quatro anos, pelo amor de Deus!"_ – brigava consigo mesma enquanto dirigia até a pequena lavanderia que ficava a 18 quarteirões de sua casa. Rosalie parou o carro no estacionamento do local, tirou o cesto de roupas de dentro do carro e entrou na lavanderia, que a essa hora da noite (passava das oito) estava quase vazia. Havia duas meninas perto das secadoras, um senhor de idade que dormia em uma cadeira em frente a uma lavadora, e um rapaz sentado sobre a mesa que usavam para dobrar as roupas, brincando com algumas moedas.

Rosalie aproximou-se da lavadora e colocou as peças dentro dela. Eram poucas. Inseriu quatro moedas de 25 cents, deixou o cesto perto de si, e encostou-se na mesa, onde minutos antes vira o rapaz moreno brincar com as moedas.

Rosalie ouviu um tilintar no chão, olhou e viu uma moeda correr pelo mesmo. A menina parou-a com o pé, ajuntou-a do chão e virou-se para o rapaz.

- Suponho que seja sua. – sorriu entregando a moeda.

O rapaz sorriu e respondeu, com um forte sotaque, que Rosalie não conseguiu distinguir de onde.

- Obrigado. Quase que fico sem roupas secas. – riu ele.

- Ainda bem que segurei a moeda então. – Rosalie continuava a sorrir.

- Joosep Järvesaar. – falou estendo a mão para Rosalie.

A garota olhou a mão do rapaz por alguns instantes. Era assim que começava. A primeira pessoa que Rosalie "conhecia" informalmente em anos.

- Rosalie Hale. – sorriu e apertou a mão do rapaz. – Ok, a parte do Joosep eu entendi, mas seu sobrenome não. Você não é americano, é? – perguntou, sentando-se na mesa, ao lado do rapaz (que voltara a se sentar).

- Não. Sou estoniano. – respondeu ele, e riu quando viu a cara que Rosalie fez. – Duvido que você soubesse que a Estônia é um pais.

- Não, na verdade eu sabia. Só nunca conheci ninguém de lá. – riu ela.

- Você também não é daqui. Tem um sotaque engraçado. – ele riu debochado.

Rosalie abriu a boca fingindo indignação e riu.

- Meu sotaque é engraçado? Já ouviu o seu? – riu. – Mas não, eu não sou daqui. Sou do Texas. Sotaque sulista.

- Uhm. Acertei. – ele cantou vitorioso.

- Então Joseep, o que um estoniano faz em Nova Iorque? Trabalho, lazer? – disse caminhando até a lavadora e tirando suas roupas, em seguida, colocando-as na secadora.

- Acabei de voltar de um circuito de F1 no Brasil. –ele a observava.

- Piloto? – perguntou Rosalie.

"É castigo. Um piloto de F1?" – pensou consigo mesma, fazendo uma expressão fácil de assustar. Ainda bem que estava de costas para Joseep.

- Sim. Interlagos, conhece?

Rosalie virou-se para ele e deu um sorriso de canto.

- Conheço. Pode-se dizer que eu adoro carros e entendo um pouco de corridas, embora a F1 não seja minha preferida. – disse sorridente. – Prefiro Stock Car. – porque era a categoria de Emmett.

Um pequeno momento de silêncio tomou conta do ar, mas logo foi quebrado por Joseep.

- Então, Rosalie, você aceitaria tomar um café comigo, quando a gente sair daqui? – perguntou inseguro.

- Claro. – ela respondeu em um impulso, sentindo-se feliz.

Apenas minutos depois, quando já estava na rua, rindo e a caminho de um pequeno café, acompanhada de Joseep, foi que Rosalie percebeu. O passado havia ficado no passado.

-

-

**N/A:** Gente, eu nao vou responder reviews de novo, mas dessa vez é por uma boa causa, eu preciso ir terminar de me arrumar pro show do Reação em Cadeia *-* Amanhã de tarde eu respondo as reviews do capitulo 10 e se eu tiver alguma review desse capitulo eu também respondo. Obrigado pelas reviews, e eu nem demorei viram?

Então, eu to tão ansiosa. AOKSAOKSAOKSOASKOAKS, ´Reação, dude. Eu vou ver eles de novo * - * Sem noção da minha felicidade. Anyway, comentem?

Amo vocês, espero que gostem. As coisas vão ficando mais legais daqui pra frente. Aliás, comecei a escrever a terceira temporada, ela não vai ser muito extensa, é só mais um bonus.

Então...

xo . xo  
Bia.


	12. Acertando erros

**N/a:** quer dar um "up" no capitulo? Lê ele ouvindo Mov Alonge – All American Rejects. (http : / / www .youtube .com / watch?v=1SQg-TzmAr0)

.

.

CHAPTER TWELVE

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**

_Vá em frente enquanto você desperdiça seus dias pensando_

**When you fall everyone sins**

_Quando você cai nos pecados de todo mundo_

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**

_Outro dia e você está totalmente afundando_

**With the life held in your**

_Com a vida segura em suas_…

**Hands are shaking cold**

_Mãos estão sacudindo frias_

**These hands are meant to hold**

_Essas mãos foram feitas para segurar_

Passava das dez da noite, quando Rosalie despediu-se de Joseep e entrou em seu carro. No caminho de casa, uma inquietação tomava conta do corpo da garota. Uma fila enorme de carros formava-se a sua frente.

"_Essa cidade não dorme não? O que vocês fazem na rua a essa hora!"_ – pensou irritada.

O carro a sua frente andou alguns metros, e abriu passagem para um carro que saia de uma rua um tanto familiar para Rosalie. Aquela era a rua de Emmett.

Sem pensar muito, Rosalie entrou rapidamente na rua. Já fazia algum tempo que estivera na casa de Emmett, então decidiu andar devagar pelo lugar, a procura da casa.

Depois de dez minutos de procura, ela finalmente achou a casa. Parou o carro no lado oposto a casa de Emmett, desligou o motor e ficou um tempo ali dentro, criando coragem. Em sua mente, preparava todo um discurso para o rapaz.

Rosalie saiu do carro e andou rapidamente até a porta da casa. Ela podia sentir pequenas gotas caírem em seu rosto. Logo a chuva começ respirou fundo e bateu três vezes na porta.

Um ser moreno e bastante sonolento atendeu aporta.

- Rose? Hey... – Emmett disse abrindo a porta e coçando os olhos.

- Emmett. – ela sorriu nervosa. – Desculpa aparecer sem ligar, mas eu precisava falar com você.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas. – ele sorriu. – Quer entrar? – disse dando espaço para Rosalie entrar.

- Não, obrigado. – disse fechando os olhos. Sua respiração era acelerada. – O que eu tenho para te dizer é rápido.

- Tudo bem, diga então. – Emmett disse fechando a porta atrás de si e se encostando nela.

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong**

_Fale comigo, quando tudo que você tem para guardar é forte_

**Move along, move along like I know you do**

_Vá em frente, vá em frente do jeito que eu sei que você faz_

**And even when your hope is gone**

_E mesmo quando a sua esperança estiver acabada_

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

_Vá adiante, vá adiante só para passar por isso_

**Move along**

_Vá adiante_

**Move along**

_Vá adiante_

- Eu já fiz. – disse respirando aliviada.

- Fez o que? – Emmett perguntou confuso.

A chuva começou a cair mais forte, fazendo com que Rosalie se molhasse.

- Tem certeza que não quer entrar? – Emmett tornou a perguntar.

- Não! – Rosalie afirmou. Seus pensamentos começaram a se confundir e seu coração voltou a acelerar. – Eu já perdoei você! – Rosalie quase gritava devido ao barulho que a chuva fazia. – Eu sei que você fez coisas no passado que não merecem perdão, mas eu também sei que você se arrependeu. – disse passando a mão pelo rosto e tirando o excesso de água. Pura inutilidade. – Você também me deu duas coisas que eu jamais poderei agradecer o suficiente. Você me deu um filho que é a luz da minha vida, e você me deu a vida de novo. – disse respirando pesado.

Emmett começou a se aproximar de Rosalie. A cada passo que ele dava para frente ela se movia para trás.

- Eu não sei de nada, porque eu não me lembro. Mas todos dizem; Bella, Alice, Kate, Garrett... Até mesmo o Jazz. Todos me dizem que no dia em que eu acordei você sussurrou no meu ouvido coisas que eu não lembro e que eles não sabem, mas foram seus sussurros que me trouxeram de volta. Eu queria que você soubesse que eu estou pronta para seguir em frente. – o coração de Rosalie voltava ao ritmo normal. Olhou com carinho para Emmett, que também estava debaixo de chuva. – E eu espero que você consiga seguir em frente também. De verdade, eu quero que você seja feliz. Do fundo do meu coração. – terminou, sentindo um peso enorme sair de seu corpo.

**(Move along)**

_Va adiante_

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**

_Continue, continue, continue_

**Right back what is wrong**

_Acertando de volta o que está errado_

**We move along**

_A gente vai adiante_

Uma cena digna de cinema. Uma cena que pedia desesperadamente por um beijo no final e, quem sabe, uma cena mais quente. Foi o que Rosalie esperou, esperou.

Porém, tudo que aconteceu foi o silêncio. Maldito silêncio. Tudo que ouviam era o som da chuva e a respiração acelerada de Rosalie. A garato secou uma lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto, e muito bem confundida com a chuva.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora. – falou e correu de volta para seu carro.

Emmett ficou parado, no meio do gramado, olhando o carro de Rosalie se distanciar cada vez mais. Tudo havia acontecido rápido de mais. Muita coisa ao mesmo tempo.

Ele não sabia se ria ou chorava. Se ia atrás de Rosalie ou se agora era a hora de deixá-la partir. Emmett não sabia o que estava sentindo na hora, tudo que sabia, era que um grande peso havia saído de suas costas.

Por sua vez, Rosalie parou de pisar no acelerador, quando deparou-se com o mesmo engarrafamento de tempos antes. Perdida em pensamentos confusos, Rosalie ouviu seu celular tocar.

- Alo?

_- Você sabe que horas são? Já faz quase quatro horas que você saiu para lavar meia dúzia de roupas. O que aconteceu?_ – Jasper perguntou nervoso e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

Rosalie sorriu. Sentiu um grande alivio depois de falar tudo que sentia para Emmett.

- Aconteceu que eu finalmente cresci. – a hovem riu e desligou o telefone.

Os carros começavam a andar.

.

.

.

**N/a:** Gente, valeu pelos 10 comentários viu. Eles realmente alegram as pessoas *-*

Então, não me matem por causa desse capitulo, ok? NÃO ME MATEM! Continuem lendo, eu juro que só o Jasper morre no final... OASKAOKSAOSKAOSK, mentira. u . u'

Vamos agradecer a galerinha não-logada? :D

**Milena,** o meu show foi Mara. De verdade mesmo. E, cara, acho que eu vou mesmo ter que fazer Rose/Emmett, já que ta todo mundo pedindo :~ OAKSOAKSOKASKOAS Obrigada pela review fofa!

**Luana Black Potter,** pois é, se a Irina não terminasse com ele eu mataria ela. Ia ser uma morte divertida. Mentira, eu sempre faço as mortes ficarem dramáticas demais, até para personagens não tão legais com o publico. D: OAKSOAKSOAKSAKS, obrigada pela review fofa!

**Miss Masen,** nem me diga, se ela não quer o Emm tem quem queira o/ Brigada pela review ;D

**Carolpulga,** Carol querida, desculpa a demora. Não vai ser assim com os proxims capítulos. Quer dizer, pelo menos se o meu PC colaboras, eu tava sem coputador por um tempo, ele só voltou na sexta. *-* Mas, em fim, obrigada pela review amora!

**Grazi,** ai que bom que alguém gosta. Mas não se preocupe, faltam só cinco capítulos, não é o suficiente pra muita enrolação D: Brigada pela review fofa *-*

**Blue Cullen, **ta ai fofa! Como você pediu. OAKSOAKSOAKSAOKS. Espero que goste do capitulo né, obrigada pela review e espero que volte. Aliás, seja bem vinda *-* e obrigada pelo elogio flor. :$

Então, sinto muito pela demora, mas como eu disse pra Carol, o meu PC tava na assistência, só voltou essa sexta. Meu irmão enchendo ele de vírus. Fiquei com um puta medo de perder as fics. Ainda bem que essa ta salva no Orkut. OKASOAKOAKSAOKS', anyway, se tiver bastante comentário eu posto bem rapidinho!

Ah gente, começou a Octobeeeeeeeeeer! E da lhe chopp, e da lhe chopp, olê olê olá! OAKSOAKSOASKOASAOSK. Adoro muito tudo isso.

Valeu gente.

beijinhos e mordidinhas :F  
Bianca.


	13. Do jeito que você me faz sentir

**N/a:** gente. a trilha desse capitulo é The way you make me feel, do McFly. Link aqui, vocês sabem o que fazer ;) http : / / w w w .youtube .com / watch?v=MT3DNhP-S5w

.

.

.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

- Com tantos lugares lindos em Nova Iorque, Bella vai se casar em Montreal. – Rosalie reclamou com o irmão, enquanto pegava suas malas na esteira.

- Ela deve estar cansada de Nova Iorque. – Jasper defendeu-a. – E Montreal é linda.

- E fria. – Rosalie reclamou, fazendo careta.

- É primavera. – Jasper suspirou cansado da mesma ladainha de sempre.

- Mesmo assim é frio.

- Rose a gente mora em Nova Iorque, tão frio quanto Montreal, da pra parar de reclamar? – ele disse rolando os olhos. – Além do mais, sábado você já vai encontrar com o Julian, não está feliz?

- Não, estou ansiosa! – disse rindo do irmão.

Os dois, acompanhados de Alice, Kate e Garrett, pegaram um táxi até a casa que Bella e Edward haviam escolhido para o casamento.

O táxi dirigiu por mais ou menos quarenta e cindo minutos, e se perdeu duas vezes, o que irritou Kate.

- Aposto que conheço melhor Montreal do que esse daí. – Kate sussurrou para Alice, que riu. – A gente sempre se ferra dude. A Bella vai nos matar. O casamento é as seis, e já é quase dez horas e nós ainda não chegamos.

- Já chegamos senhorita. – motorista disse irritado com as reclamações de Kate.

Rosalie observou não uma simples casa, e sim uma enorme mansão branca, com as janelas e portas azuis. A frente da casa havia um grande lago infestado de vitórias-régias, atravessado por uma ponte de madeira que levava até um arco feito de treliças, por onde trepadeiras, já floradas, subiam.

- Que lindo. – Rosalie disse apontando o local. – Até que a Bella sabe organizar um casamento.

- O que? – Kate perguntou. – Não, não. Ela vai se casar nos fundos da casa. Ela não disse que queria um casamento na beira da piscina? Então... – a garota deu de ombros.

Rosalie riu. Bella não apreciava as coisas simples da vida. O táxi parou em frente a casa e os cinco desceram. Pegaram suas malas e adentraram o lugar, que por fora, aparentava muito calmo, já por dentro, um caos total com pessoas gritando de todos os cantos da casa.

- Damas de honra? – uma mulher loira, com um headfone sem fio na cabeça e segurando muitas pranchetas, perguntou para Rosalie e as amigas.

Ela parecia muito cansada.

- Sim. – Alice respondeu entusiasmada.

- Padrinho? – um homem no mesmo estilo da mulher, e com cara de muito mais cansado perguntou para Jasper.

- Sim. – ele respondeu assustado.

- Venham comigo. – o homem e a mulher falaram juntos.

Jasper foi puxado para o lado oposto das garotas, e com um olhar desesperado pediu socorro para Alice, que apenas ria.

Elas foram conduzidas escada acima.

- Muito bem, me chamo Audrey e eu sou uma das organizadoras do casamento. Bella está no quarto relaxando, assim como Edward, enquanto os preparativos são encerrados. Esses três quartos são de vocês, podem deixar suas malas aqui e encontrarem a noiva na suíte principal, fica no final do corredor. – a mulher falou muito rápido e não deu chance para ser questionada, descendo no instante em que terminou de falar.

- Obrigado. – Alice disse sarcástica rindo da mulher.

- Eu acho que ela precisava relaxar. – Rosalie disse.

- Já eu, acho que ela precisa de outra coisa. – Kate disse sorrindo maliciosa, apenas jogando sua mala dentro do quarto que lhe fora indicado.

- Ah, você ta feliz hoje né? – Alice disse fechando a porta do quarto e seguindo as amigas até a suíte onde Bella se encontrava. – Quer dizer, vocês duas.

- Por que estaríamos? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Bem, nós somos madrinhas, os amigos do Edward são padrinhos. No final da noite, todo mundo vai pegar alguém. – as três riram.

- Vocês vieram pra cá com a malícia toda hein. – Rosalie riu.

Entre tentar acalmar Bella e prepará-la para o casamento, a tarde passou muito rápido.

Rosalie, Kate e Alice estavam em um quarto separado de Bella, terminando de se arrumarem.

- Estou me sentindo idiota. – Kate reclamou olhando o vestido lilás que usava.

- Por quê? O vestido é bonito. – Alice disse se virando para a amiga e começando a rir.

- Kate! – Rosalie disse rindo muito. – O vestido está ao contrario.

Rosalie e Alice não conseguiam para de rir, enquanto Kate xingava todos os nomes possíveis.

- Meninas? – Audrey disse aparecendo na porta. – Vocês tem quinze minutos para descer. – e sumiu novamente.

- Estou me sentindo uma rockstar! – Kate disse.

As três saíram do quarto e foram em direção as escadas, antes que pudesse descer, Rosalie sentiu algo, ou melhor, alguém, segurar-lhe o braço.

- Hey... – reclamou enquanto era puxada.

- Hey. – Emmett disse a colocando em sua frente.

- Eu tenho que descer, não tenho tempo agora. – Rosalie sussurrou.

- Eu só precisava falar com você. – Emmett também sussurrou.

Rosalie olhou para baixo, e em seguida tentou calcular o tempo mentalmente.

- Ok, você tem dez minutos, o casamento já vai começar.

Emmett a puxou para dentro de um quarto, deixando a porta entreaberta.

**Ooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel  
**_Eu não consigo parar de gostar do jeito que você me faz sentir  
_**Ooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel  
**_Eu não consigo parar de gostar do jeito que você me faz sentir  
_**Ooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel  
**_Eu não consigo parar de gostar do jeito que você me faz sentir_

- Ok. – Emmett respirou fundo. – Você disse que estava pronta pra seguir em frente não disse? E disse que queria que eu fosse feliz e seguisse em frente... – Emmett suava frio e suas mãos tremiam. Seu coração batia acelerado, e ele sentia que podia cair duro no chão a qualquer momento. – Mas tem uma coisa. Eu não consigo. Eu não vou poder ir em frente e deixar o passado. Porque eu te amo Rosalie. Eu te amo muito e vou sempre te amar. Eu não posso deixar tudo pra trás. Porque deixar tudo pras trás quer dizer deixar você para trás, e eu não posso fazer isso. – Emmett respirou pesado.

Rosalie ficou encarando Emmett por um tempo. Vários pensamentos seus se misturavam. Ela abriu e fechou a boca três vezes. Tentava formar frases, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

- Rose! – ouviu a voz de Kate chamá-la das escadas. – Rosalie, vamos logo. A Bella ta quase tento um filho. – continuou a falar, abrindo a porta e dando de cara com Emmett e Rosalie muito próximos.

Rosalie olhou a amiga e em seguida olhou Emmett.

- Desculpa eu preciso ir. – disse com cara de culpada, correndo na direção da amiga.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Hei galera, você vão matar a Kate né? OAKSOAKSOAKSOAKSOAKSOAKSOAKS  
Uhul, adoro estragar esses momentos. Gente, muito obrigada por todos os comentario, e por não desistirem de mim. Amo vocês por isso e muito mais.

Então né, correndo pra dar tempo de me arrumar, almoçar e sair. Oktober mara! Vamos hoje? :D  
Eu vou ser aquela na gang mais foda! OAKSOAKSOKASOKAOSKAOSKA  
Já perceberam que ultimamente eu to sempre postando correndo? OKASOKASOKAOSKAKSAOSKAOSK É, mas pelo menos tem post.

Anyway, comentem e me deixem feliz, que eu faço você felizes postando mais *---*

Beijinhos e mordidinhas. :F  
Bianca.


	14. Quero me perder nos seus braços

**N/A:** a musica é Feels Like Home, da Chantal Kreviazuk ( http: / / www. youtube. com / watch?v=Am7EI5tdaX4). Desculpem por não responder s reviews. :~

-

-

-

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**Something in your eyes  
**_Algo em seus olhos  
_**Makes me want to lose myself  
**_Que faz com que eu queira me perder  
_**Makes me want to lose myself  
**_Que faz com que eu queira me perder  
_**In your arms  
**_Nos seus braços_

Depois que encontrou com os amigos na sala, Rosalie não prestou atenção em mais nada. Tudo que pensava era nas palavras de Emmett. Deveria tê-lo beijado. Não devia ter deixado a chance passar como havia feito no outro dia. De alguma maneira uma felicidade enorme gritava dentro da garota e ela não podia deixar de rir.

Rosalie voltou a prestar atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor, quando ouviu as palmas, e o ministro apresentando o sr. e a sra. Cullen.

Rosalie aplaudiu a amiga.

Não demorou muito para que a festa começasse a acontecer. Rosalie parabenisou Edward e Bella, e com os olhos, começou a procurar Emmett pela festa, sem sucesso.

Uma musica lenta, e muito bonita começou a tocar.

Rosalie observou a cantora no palco por um tempo, até ouvir algumas vozes se aproximando, e trazendo-a de volta para a terra.

- Uhm, dançaria comigo? – ouviu Garrett convidar Kate, que como resposta, apenas sorriu.

- Oh, vamos dançar nós também. – Jasper disse com um largo sorriso.

- Não quero dançar. – Alice respondeu e Rosalie riu.

Jasper pensou por uns instantes e logo teve uma idéia, sorrindo maliciosamente para a namorada.

- Oh, eu sou padrinho, você é madrinha.. – ele sorriu safado. – Que tal procurarmos um quarto?

Rosalie fingiu cara de nojo quando o irmão a olhou, e depois voltou a rir.

- Um quarto? Como você é romântico. – Alice virou os olhos e puxou o namorado da cadeira onde ele estava sentado. – Rose, ouça bem, e muito bem. Caso alguém morra, ou a casa pegue fogo, somente _nesse_ caso, você me procura em algum armário de vassouras, ok? – e saiu rindo, acompanhado do namorado.

Rosalie riu abertamente, mas logo, tudo que restou em seu rosto foi um tímido sorriso. Ela havia encontrado Emmett. Seus olhares se cruzaram no meio na pista.

A garota começou a caminhar na direção de Emmett, e ele a sua direção. Se encontraram no meio da pista de dança, onde apaixonados casais dançavam.

**There's something in your voice  
**_Há algo na sua voz  
_**Makes my heart beat fast  
**_Que faz meu coração bater mais forte  
_**Hope this feeling lasts  
**_Tomara que este sentimento, dure  
_**The rest of my life  
**_Pelo resto da minha vida  
_**If you knew how lonely my life has been  
**_Se você soubesse quão solitária minha vida tem sido  
_**And how long I've felt so alone  
**_E quanto tempo eu tenho me sentido sozinha  
_**If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
**_Se você soubesse como eu queria que alguém aparecesse, ficasse comigo, me fizesse companhia  
_**And change my life the way you've done  
**_E mudasse a minha vida da maneira que você fez_

Emmett sorriu e esticou a mão para Rosalie.

- Gostaria de dançar?

A garota olhou o chão e em seguida encarou o rapaz sorrindo.

- Claro. – disse colocando uma mão sobre a dele e outra em seu ombro.

Os corações de Rosalie e de Emmett estavam acelerados. Algo bom entorpeceu seus corpos.

Rosalie podia sentir a respiração de Emmett em seu rosto. As várias, porém fracas luzes que iluminavam o grande espaço ao ar livre, deixavam um aspecto romântico ali.

A garota deitou a cabeça no ombro de Emmett e fechou os olhos.

Rosalie parou de sentir seu corpo. Sentia apenas a brisa bater em seu rosto, e a alegria dentro de si. Naquela hora, Rosalie sentiu que podia pular do mais alto prédio, que ela conseguiria voar. Sentia que havia ganhado asas, e que elas eram Emmett.

"_Senhor Deus, se você realmente existe, faça com que esse momento dure para sempre. Faça com que eu nunca mais pare de me sentir como me sinto agora!"_ – pediu e sorriu involuntariamente.

Não acreditava que por anos de burrice – sim, pura burrice – ela havia se privado, e provavelmente privado Emmett, de um sentimento tão bom.

**Feels like home to me  
**_Parece que eu estou em casa  
_**Feels like home to me  
**_Parece que eu estou em casa  
_**Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
**_Parece que eu estou no caminho de volta de onde eu venho  
_**Feels like home to me  
**_Parece que eu estou em casa  
_**Feels like home to me  
**_Parece que eu estou em casa  
_**Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
**_Parece que eu estou no caminho de volta de onde eu pertenço_

Rosalie sentia-se bem. Emmett sentia-se bem.

Ele podia sentir o sorriso de Rosalie de olhos fechados.

Emmett sentia-se de volta a sua casa, de volta a sua infância. Sentia que estava, pela primeira vez na vida, no lugar certo e na hora certa. O sorriso em seu rosto, um largo sorriso, era simplesmente involuntário.

Anos esperando por um momento como aquele.

A angustia de ter que ver Rosalie sem poder tocá-la não existia mais. Tudo estava bem de novo, pois ele a tinha novamente.

**If you knew how much this moment means to me  
**_Se você soubesse quanto esse momento significa pra mim  
_**And how long I've waited for your touch  
**_E quanto tempo eu tenho esperado pelo seu toque  
_**If you knew how happy you are making me  
**_Se você soubesse quão feliz você está me fazendo  
_**I've never thought I'd love anyone so much  
**_Eu nunca havia pensado que eu amaria tanto alguém_

Uma brisa leve começou a sobrar. A brisa quase abraçava todos os casais que ali dançavam.

- Rose... – Emmett ia começar a falar.

- Shhh... – a garota disse aproximando seus lábios dos dele. – Não... Fala nada. – disse e por fim o beijou, segurando as lapelas de seu smoking.

Borboletas na barriga começaram a aparecer. Uma enorme vontade de sorrir tomou conta do casal.

Se Rosalie soubesse o quanto seu toque, seu beijo estava fazendo bem a Emmett. Se ela soubesse o quanto ele havia esperado por aquele dia, o quanto havia desejado aquele dia.

O beijo, leve e demorado, terminou com um selinho.

- Eu te amo tanto. – Rosalie disse ainda de olhos fechados.

Emmett riu, o que a fez sorrir também.

- Nunca pensei que eu poderia te amar tanto, ao ponto de pensar em você cada segundo da minha vida. – Emmett encarou os grandes olhos azuis de Rosalie e a abraçou.

A garota fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, podendo sentir perfeitamente o perfume do rapaz.

Marcou aquele perfume em sua memória.

- Você não imagina como esses minutos estão se tornando os minutos mais felizes da minha vida. – disse ela.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**N/A:** OHHHHHHHHHH, postei *0* correndo pra escrever _VIVA LA VIDA_, a continuação de What it takes. To com fogo pra terminar de postar logo essa fic. Comentem bastante hein..

Obrigada por todas as reviews, de verdade. Você são umas fofas. *-*

Ah, correr, correr. Show do _Tequila Baby_ hoje *---------------* estou pulando pela casa. 27 dias para NM nos cinemas *-* e três semanas pro meu vestibular. Rezem por mim? '-'

Amo vocês, até o proximo capitulo (ele deve sair logo logo).

xo . xo  
Bea.


	15. Casa comigo?

CHAPTER FIFETEEN

Rosalie mirava-se no espelho, quando sentiu os lábios quentes de Emmett em sua nuca. Fechou os olhos, deixou-se levar pelos toques do rapaz. Emmett passou os lábios pelos ombros de Rosalie, colocando seus cabelos de lado. Passou o dedo indicador desde a nuca até o fecho do vestido da garota, fazendo-a soltar um leve gemido. Ele abriu o zíper do vestido lilás que a menina usava e em segundos, o vestido tubinho e tomara-que-caia foi de encontro ao chão, deixando-a somente de lingerie. Rosalie virou-se lentamente para Emmett, segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos e o olhou nos olhos.

- Te amo tanto! – e não deu tempo para Emmett responder, o beijou. Um beijo lento onde suas línguas dançavam na boca um do outro. Ambos não puderam deixar de sorrir no meio do beijo. Era uma alegria incontrolável.

Rosalie levou a mão até a gravata de Emmett e a desfez com precisão, em seguida passou a mão pelo peitoral do rapaz, fazendo os botões se abrirem rapidamente. Levou as mãos até os ombros de Emmett, fazendo a camiseta deslizar para fora do corpo dele. Rosalie parou o beijo e encostou sua testa na dele, sorrindo em seguida.

- Eu te amo! – Emmett exclamou dando um selinho na garota, e a pegando no colo, os levando até a cama.

Emmett deitou-se sobre Rosalie, beijando-a intensamente. Rosalie abriu a calça de Emmett e a retirou, ficando por cima do rapaz. Parou o beijo e "sentou-se" em Emmett, tirando seu próprio sutiã. Por sua vez, Emmett sentou-se, abraçando a garota e beijando seus seios, enquanto explorava as costas dela com seus toques.

A garota jogou a cabeça para trás deixando seu corpo ser entorpecido pelos beijos do amado. Emmett subiu os beijos pelo pescoço de Rosalie até chegar a sua boca. Deitou-a na cama novamente, ficando por cima dela. Suas mãos faziam o contorno já quase esquecido do corpo de Rosalie. Suas mãos passavam pelas coxas de garota apertando-as, indo em direção a sua calcinha. Emmett segurou a barra delicadamente e puxou-a até as canelas da garota, onde ela terminou de tirá-las. Sem muita cerimônia, Rosalie arrancou a cueca de Emmett, fazendo com que ele a penetrasse vagarosamente. Os gemidos de Rosalie aumentavam de som a medida que Emmett aumentava a velocidade e a força de suas investidas. Rosalie podia sentir a respiração acelerada de Emmett em seu rosto, e Emmett podia sentir o suor lhe escorrer o corpo. Logo os dois chegaram ao ápice do prazer.

Rosalie deitou seu corpo exausto sobre o corpo de Emmett, sorriu e acariciou seu rosto.

- Me perdoa? – disse o encarando. – Me perdoa por ter sido idiota e feito com que isso quase não acontecesse? – pediu.

Rosalie apoiou as mãos no lençol e o encarou nos olhos. Uma mexa de seu cabelo caiu em seu rosto, fazendo as pontas tocarem as bochechas coradas de Emmett, o fazendo ter arrepios. Emmett colocou a mexa atrás da orelha de Rosalie e disse.

- Talvez, se tudo tivesse dado certo, não perceberíamos o quanto nos amávamos. – disse a encarando serio e em seguida a beijando.

- Sabe, estou me sentindo como naquele dia. – disse deitando a cabeça no ombro de Emmett.

- Que dia?

- Quando você me chamou para morar com você. – Rosalie sorriu ao lembrar do dia.

- Uhm.. – Emmett sorriu e continuou acariciando seus cabelos. – Hoje eu penso que deveria ter te pedido em casamento.

Um silêncio pairou no ar até Rosalie responder.

- E eu penso que eu teria dito sim. – falou segurando a mão do rapaz, que abraçava seu corpo, a acariciando.

- Diria? – perguntou se mexendo, fazendo com que Rosalie deita-se ao seu lado.

- Sim. – respondeu puxando o lençol que os envolvia e tampando seu corpo.

Emmett abriu a primeira gaveta do criado-mudo e tateou a procura de algo. Seus dedos encostaram na pequena caixinha de veludo vermelho, ele a retirou e sentou-se na cama.

- E agora? O que você diria?

Rosalie levou a mão até a boca e não pode conter duas lagrimas de alegria que lhe escorreram o rosto. Rosalie fixou seu olhar na caixinha vermelha aveludada na mão de Emmett.

- Como? – perguntou, agora voltando seu olhar para o rapaz.

Os olhos da garota brilhavam, devido às lágrimas e a surpresa.

- Rosalie Lillian Hale, você aceitaria se casar comigo? – Emmett perguntou sorrindo.

A essa altura, ambos choravam, talvez alegria, talvez nervosismo, nunca poderei lhes dizer.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**N/A: **reta final! Se eu não me engano falta só mais dois capitulos para o fim :D  
Agradeço a todo mundo que leu e comentou, e.. Eu to com sono demais pra falar ou responder reviews, sorry. Só vim postar mesmo porque tava demorando demais e amanhã eu vou viajar.

Gente, acho que essa serie vai ter uma tradução em espanhol. Legal né *-*

Então, pra quem falou das Alisper, eu sei que ta demorando. Mas não ta saindo nada. Eu to até com raiva. Não tenho animo pra escrever. Acho que é o calor. Vou dar um jeito, prometo. Só não sei quando. :~

Vestibular se aproximando cada vez mais e eu cada vez mais sem estudar. Sou vadia cara '-'  
Mas ta, vou parar aqui, vocês não querem saber da minha vida . _ .'  
Até semana que vem ;D

_xo . xo_  
Bianca


	16. Me prenda em você

**N/A:** Coldplay? Fix you (http : / / www .youtube .com / watch?v=vc2y4jlPtIY)

.

.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**Tears stream down your face  
**_Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto  
_**I promise you I Will learn with my mistakes  
**_E eu prometo que aprenderei com os meus erros_

Roaslie sorriu. O sorriso mais gracioso e delicado que Emmett jamais vira. Mais uma lágrima escorreu.

- Sim! – exclamou sorrindo e mordendo o lábio inferior. Encarou Emmett nos olhos, e ele pode ver que os orbes azuis de Rosalie eram marejados.

Ela o olhava como uma criança que acabava de ganhar seu doce mais cobiçado.

Ele, por sua vez, colocou o anel no dedo tremulo da menina, indicando o noivado oficial.

Não que isso fosse necessário.

Rosalie pulou sobre Emmett, rindo alto e abertamente, fazendo com que ele risse junto, enquanto caia na cama, segurando a garota, que o abraçava forte.

Rosalie ficou sobre Emmett, mordeu o lábio inferior mais uma vez e disse.

- Pensei que esse dia jamais chegaria! – riu.

- Ainda bem que chegou! – Emmett disse serio, acariciando o rosto de Rosalie e encarando seu sorriso.

- Ainda bem! – Rosalie concordou, os calando com um beijo.

Emmett abraçou a cintura de Rosalie e jogou-a para o lado, ficando sobre ela. A garota soltou uma risada alta.

- Shh! – Emmett pediu, rindo e tapando a boca dela. – Não queremos acordar ninguém, não é?

Rosalie fez sinal negativo com a cabeça, e Emmett tirou a mão de sua boca.

Rosalie rolou mais uma vez, tornando a ficar por cima de Emmett.

- Não com risadas! – disse maliciosa, beijando o rapaz em seguida.

- Menina má! – Pierre falou rindo entre beijos.

- Eu tento. – falou comprimindo os lábios e descendo as mãos pelo tórax musculoso de Emmett, parando em sua virilha. – E na maioria das vezes consigo!

[...]

Emmett não havia dormido muito. Não que não estivesse cansado, estava muito cansado, e acho que não preciso citar o motivo. Porém, Emmett simplesmente não conseguia fechar os olhos. Observou Rosalie dormir aconchegada em seu peito, e achou aquilo uma graça. Nem viu o tempo passar. O relógio marcava cinco horas da manhã. Estava na hora.

Delicadamente ele cutucou Rosalie, fazendo-a acordar resmungando.

- Uhm. O que foi? Fogo? – perguntou apoiando-se no peito do rapaz e o encarando com os olhos ainda meio fechados.

- Vamos... Você precisa levantar, ir tomar banho. – Emmett disse sentando e forçando Rosalie a também se sentasse.

A garota esfregou os olhos e olhou-o seria.

- O sol ainda nem nasceu! – disse bocejando. – Você não está cansado?

Emmett riu e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Morrendo. Mas é importante.

Rosalie torceu a boca, mas acabou aceitando.

- Ok então. Se é tão importante eu vou tomar banho. – falou dando um selinho em Emmett e se dirigindo para o chuveiro.

Rosalie fechou a porta e entrou no box. Ligou a água quente e deixou que ela escorresse pelo seu corpo, lavando assim seu cansaço e sono. Se era importante para Emmett, Rosalie faria com que fosse importante para ela também. Ela demorou, demorou de mais até. Podemos dizer que ela chegou a cochilar em pé. Ao perceber o tempo que estava no chuveiro, apressou-se a desligá-lo e se secar. Vestiu um roupão e enrolou os cabelos molhados em uma toalha, saindo em seguida do banheiro.

- Amor, desculpa eu... – parou no meio do caminhou ao constatar que a cama se encontrava vazia. – Emm? – chamou novamente.

Rosalie olhou todo o quarto, mas não encontrou vestígios de Emmett.

Ela estranhou, mas imaginou que ele tivesse ido buscar algo, afinal, aquele não era seu quarto.

Entrou no banheiro e tirou a toalha da cabeça, começou a secar os cabelos, e tudo que pensava era no que Emmett estava aprontando. O que ele faria? Rosalie não tinha a mínima idéia.

Sentiu que os cabelos estavam totalmente secos, maquiou-se apenas com lápis e rímel. Depois de se maquiar, fez uma trança de lado, na qual colocou algumas jóias incrustadas no cabelo platinado, qualquer coisa que fosse feita naquela praia pedia aquilo. Saiu do banheiro passando gloss. Assim que saiu do banheiro deparou-se com uma grande caixa branca sobre a cama.

Ela não estava ali quando Rosalie estivera no quarto algum tempo antes.

Sobre ela havia um bilhete. A garota caminhou até a caixa e retirou o bilhete, lendo-o em seguida.

"_Querida Rose, acho que gostaria de ter algo para usar, certo?  
E."_

Rosalie estranhou. Segurou o anel que havia ganhado há poucas horas atrás e começou a girá-lo no dedo. Estava pensativa. O que teria na caixa?

Emmett a levaria para a praia? Talvez, ela havia esquecido o biquíni. Mas tinha sido um esquecimento proposital, nunca havia gostado muito de praias. Olhou pensativa para a caixa.

Parou de girar o anel e decidiu abrir-la.

Colocou a tampa sobre os lençóis e desembrulhou o conteúdo da caixa, que ela não identificou de inicio. Na verdade, não identificou nem na terceira vez que o olhara.

Colocou o conteúdo sobre a cama e olhou-o assustada.

Porém, ela não estava assustada de uma maneira ruim, e sim assustada de uma boa maneira. Surpresa na verdade.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Então, os ultimos capitulos são uma bosta, eu sei. Mas eu estava com pressa de terminar a fic na epoca, e com preguiça de reescrever os ultimos 5 capitulos. Prometo que a proxima temporada compensa. O importante é o final.

Cara, preocupada com o vestibular. :S  
Anyway, fic sendo traduzida para o espanhol, legal né? *-*

Então, só passando corridinho pq eu vou viajar sexta de manhã e não vou ter mais tempo pra postar até semana que vem.

Amo vocês, obrigada pelas reviews e por me acompanhar. Desculpem a ultima NC de merda e os capitulos ridiculos.  
xo . xo  
Bih.


	17. Prometa que isso é certo desde o começo

**N/a:** quer dar um "up" no capitulo? Lê ele ouvindo Promises, da Lillix (http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=ljrssA_qCm0)

.

.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Rosalie tirou o roupão que usava e vestiu o vestido branco, que havia visto semanas antes, na loja de vestidos de noiva.

Encarou-se no espelho. Não acreditava no que vestia, só podia ser brincadeira. E se fosse, uma de muito mau gosto.

Procurou pelo chão as sandálias prateadas que havia usado no dia anterior e as calçou. Caminhou rápido até a porta, com intenção de procurar por Emmett. Assim que pôs a mão no trinco, percebeu um segundo bilhete.

"_Me encontre na sala.  
Love, J."_

Rosalie suspirou e caminhou o mais rápido que o vestido e suas sandálias permitiam, pelo corredor. Parou no topo da escada, procurando por Emmett na sala, mas quem achou foi Jasper, vestindo o mesmo figurino da noite anterior.

- Jazz! – deu um grito, que parecia mais um sussurro. – O que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou descendo as escadas.

- Eu tenho que te explicar tudo? – o loiro perguntou rindo, estendendo a mão para a irmã.

- Isso não tem graça Jasper Hale! – falou brava, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Jasper riu novamente.

- Não é para ter graça mesmo. – falou a encarando. – Você ainda não percebeu que é o seu casamento?

Rosalie congelou. Sua expressão, que antes era irritada, tornou-se assustada.

- Perceber eu percebi, só não quero acreditar! – disse colocando a mão no rosto e virando-se para a escada.

- Por que não? Você não aceitou o pedido? Rosalie, eu planejei tudo isso em três dias, é bom você aceitar! – ele riu.

- Mas.. Mas.. É tudo tão de repente. – ela falou o encarando.

- De repente não é bom?

- Não sei. – Rosalie fez bico e olhou para o chão.

- Maninha, para com isso. Não é o que você sempre quis?

- Bem.. É. – respondeu voltando a o encarar.

- Então! Você acha que não vai dar certo?

- Não sei, nunca casei antes! – Rosalie riu amargamente.

- Acredita que tudo vai dar certo.

- Mas eu vou casar assim? Do nada? Sem o Julian, sem mamãe e papai. Eles vão ficar umas feras quando souberem! – disse agitando as mãos em sinal de nervoismo.

- Eu tive só três dias para pensar no casamento, mas eu sou eficiente! – Jasper se gabou. – Deixa de paranóia e respira fundo. Você quer mesmo se casar?

Rosalie segurou as mãos do irmão e as apertou.

- Mais do que qualquer outra coisa na vida. – ela sorriu.

- Então, não tem mais o que se falar. – Jasper guiou-a até a porta. – É agora, está pronta? – perguntou a olhando.

Rosalie afirmou com a cabeça e a porta foi aberta, dando espaço para um senhor que Rosalie tanto conhecia, entrar.

- Papai! – ela disse surpresa. – O que você faz aqui? – perguntou encarando Jasper, que apenas sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Seu irmão avisou bem em cima da hora. – o homem disse serio, encarando Jasper. – Mas eu e sua mãe não perderíamos esse dia por nada no mundo. – ele segurou as mãos de Rosalie. – Não somos os monstros que vocês pensam. – completou.

- Vocês são apenas pais. Eu sei como é isso. – a menina riu e o abraçou. – Obrigado por estar aqui.

- Gente, vamos logo? Já estamos atrasados. – Jasper disse.

Rosalie respirou fundo e, de braços dados com seu pai, esperou as portas serem abertas.

- Parabéns. – Jasper sussurrou sorrindo

- Você é o melhor irmão do mundo inteiro! – Rosalie disse, saindo da casa.

A menina se deparou com varias e varias cadeiras, ocupadas por seus "convidados", em volta do lago que a casa possuía. A pequena ponte de madeira estava toda enfeitada com flores brancas, muito parecidas com as que brotavam na trepadeira que tomava conta das treliças que formavam um arco, e sob esse arco, Emmett se encontrava de pé, com seu filho ao lado.

Rosalie não pode deixar de rir ao ver os dois vestidos iguais, e com Julian tentando, a todo custo, tirar a gravata, enquanto sua mãe tentava fazer com que a mesma permanecesse no lugar.

- Família não se escolhe, certo? – disse olhando o pai.

- Mas você construiu uma família linda. – ele respondeu a olhando, e pela primeira vez, Rosalie viu o pai soltar uma lágrima.

- Pois é. E eu não a trocaria por nada no mundo. – ela sorriu e secou a lágrima do pai. – Eu não posso chorar. – sorriu com os olhos marejados.

Foi então que ela pode ouvir sua musica preferida começar a tocar.

Promises entrava por seus ouvidos, e ela não precisou nem pensar muito para descobrir que aquela seria sua marcha nupcial.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou uma ultima vez. Teve a impressão de que, enquanto andava por entre todas aquelas pessoas, parou de respirar. Flutuou sobre o solo.

- Eu amo você. – voltou a terra com as palavras do pai, que em seguida, beijou-lhe a testa.

- Eu também amo você. – disse, em seguida, lançando o olhar para onde seu pai havia caminhado, ficando ao lado de sua mãe e seu irmão.

Rosalie mandou um beijo para a mãe, em seguida fechou um dos olhos, sorriu e tocou a ponta de seu nariz para Jasper. O que dizia que ela estava feliz e que o amava muito.

Um antigo sinal de criança. Virou-se e pode encarar Emmett. Ele estendeu a mão, e Rosalie colocou a sua sobre a dele.

- Você enlouqueceu? – perguntou enquanto chegava mais perto dele.

- Se você considera amor uma loucura. – Rosalie sorriu e se perdeu nas palavras de Emmett.

Era incrível como em poucas horas elas havia se perdido tantas vezes. Flutuou sobre as palavras do garoto. Ela estava adorando cada minuto daquilo tudo. Havia sido tão difícil chegar ali, ela não desistiria tão fácil.

- Eu tive muito tempo para pensar sobre cada palavra que eu diria para você hoje, mas agora, todas as palavras parecem tão ridículas e idiotas. Na sua frente, nada que eu posso dizer vai descrever o imenso amor que eu sinto por você. Você é meu "tudo", e eu já perdi isso uma vez. E só para constar, não é nada legal. – Emmett parou e a encarou com imenso carinho nos olhos. – Eu te amo Rose, e eu espero que você esteja comigo nos bons e maus momentos, até que a morte nos separe, porque eu prometo que eu estarei para sempre do seu lado. – terminou por colocar a aliança dourada no dedo da garota.

Rosalie pensou o mais rápido possível no que dizer, não havia preparado nada. Decidiu apenas fechar os olhos e confiar em seus instintos. Melhor, confiar em seu coração.

- Ao contrario de você, eu no tive muito tempo para pensar nisso. Mas pra falar a verdade, eu costumava pensar muito nesse dia, e sobre o que eu iria dizer. Mas agora... – Rosalie abriu os olhos e o encarou profundamente. – Agora eu não consigo me lembrar de nenhuma palavra. – ela riu e encarou o chão. – Então eu decidi falar o simples e pratico. – tornou a encarar Pierre. – Eu te amo, e eu prometo te honrar e estar ao seu lado na saúde e na doença, nos bons e maus tempos, e mais importante, até que a morte nos separe. Isso se ela conseguir nos separar. – ela riu, e colocou a aliança no dedo de Emmett.

- E eu os declaro, esposa e esposo. – o padre falou sorridente, observando os recém-casados. – Você gostaria de beijar a sua noiva, Emmett? – o padre perguntou, fazendo com que todos no local rissem.

Emmtt encarou Rosalie por poucos instantes.

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes. – passou as mãos pela cintura da garota, que sorrindo, o beijou.

O sol já nascia, e era como se ele abençoa-se o recém formado casal.

Às vezes damos pouco valor ao amor, ou até mesmo as pessoas que realmente nos

amam. Às vezes insistimos naquelas que não nos amam, e que nunca nos amarão. Às vezes o amor está logo ali, na nossa frente, mas sendo teimosos e/ou orgulhoso demais, fechamos os olhos. Talvez baste apenas abrir os olhos e perceber o que realmente importa. Parar de correr atrás do que não nos levara a nada, e correr atrás do que realmente importa. Uma vez com os olhos abertos para a vida, eles não se fecham. Você gosta de ver as cores, gosta de viver e aprender.

Um amor como o de Rosalie e Emmett, que superou brigas, erros, e o mais perigoso dos obstáculos, o tempo, deve ser celebrado, até mesmo pelos astros como o sol. O que teria sido de suas vidas se Emmett não tivesse aberto os olhos e corrido atrás do que realmente importa? O que teria acontecido se Rosalie não soubesse perdoar? São perguntas que eu me recuso a ouvir respostas. Abra os olhos, acorde. A vida está passando, e quem sabe se junto dela, você não está deixando alguém importante passar também?

**END**

.

.

.

**N/a:** E chegou ao fim. Infelizmente a fic chegou ao fim. Espeor que tenham gostado. Quero agradecer a todas que me aguentaram até aqui, que deram apoio, elogiaram, que leram e deram suas criticas, que comentaram e que me fizeram ter animo para chegar aqui. Você são as melhores leitoras do mundo, eu amo vocês!

Obrigada por tudo, e espero vê-las na próxima temporada!

beijinhos e mordidinhas :F  
E boa estréia de NM!  
Bianca.


End file.
